Big Time Pregnant
by goodgirl1211
Summary: I'm Logan Mitchell's Little sister, Pregnant with Kendall Knight's baby, Dating James Diamond and Carlos Garcia is my best friend! I wanted this to be the tittle but it's long. Message & Review please
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Logan Mitchell's Little sister, Pregnant with Kendall Knight's baby, Dating James Diamond and Carlos Garcia is my best friend! **

**My brother and his band mates where coming back from their tour, I was with my mom, see I went to go see them at the **_**Palm Woods **_**like six weeks ago. Before they left. I didn't want to go; I didn't want to face any of them. I look at my mom,**

"**Do I have to go?"**

"**Yeah, your brother wants to see you" I frown, **

"**Are they back?"**

"**No, but you could wait for them with Ms. Knight and Katie" I roll my eyes.**

"**He's your brother Langston" I look at her again, **

"**I know mom,"**

"**You don't want to tell him"**

"**Tell him what?"**

"**That your pregnant and James is the father" I told my mom, yes, I told her that I was pregnant with James' kid, Only it wasn't James's it was Kendall's, Kendall raped me right before the tour I couldn't tell her, I didn't want this baby, it would kill her if I all of a sudden wanted to just abort her grandkid so I put on my faux smile. **

"**No I don't so mom don't tell him" **

"**Alright" She smiles and comes over to rub my non-existent belly,**

"**Mom I'm going to go wait with Katie and Ms. Knight" She smiles and looks me in my Huge chocolate brown eyes,**

"**I love you" **

"**I love you too mommy" Then I give her the biggest hug, I could tell she wasn't excepting it but she hugged me anyway. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Logan Mitchell's Little sister, Pregnant with Kendall Knight's baby, Dating James Diamond and Carlos Garcia is my best friend! **

**I Don't Own Big Time Rush, Only My Character and the Plot. Thanks for the messages and Reviews Keep it up, Reviews Make me happy! **

**The boys are all 20, because she wouldn't be his little sister if there wasn't an age difference,**

**Langston is 16, **

**Katie is 15.**

**Langston's Point Of View.**

**I let go of my mom and walk to my car, I can't believe I took her advice, I never do, as I get in the car I listen to **_**Droplets**_** By: Colbie Caillat & Jason Reeves, thinking about that night, how could I have been so gullible, **

***Six Weeks ago* **

_**I kissed James deeply while, everyone "Ooh's", James sticking his middle finger up as I pulled away, Not only where we celebrating their Tour, James and I were celebrating our year anniversary.**_

"_**I love you" he says smiling, **_

"_**I love you too!" I say blushing rose red, **_

"_**Toast to My little sister and James, If you hurt her I'll hurt you" Logan states.**_

"_**That would only be fair" James smiles, We all toast our cups, Then James and Logan went off somewhere and I started talking to Katie, I excused myself to get a drink, I walked to the fridge, I see Kendall Knight, well the back of Kendall Knight **_

"_**Hey there Kendall, could you hand me a drink?" he turns around and I see those Piercing green eyes,**_

"_**Sure"**_

***Current Day* **

**I jerk myself out of that flashback, and see that I haven't moved, I'm still in my mom's parking place, and **_**Droplets**_** is still blasting, I drive out of the parking lot to **_**the Palm Woods**_**, I would wait with Katie. When I get out and walk into **_**the Palm Woods,**_** it smells like leather and cleaning products, I see Katie in the lobby, Her eyes where so Beautiful, all I could do was stare, how could someone so sweet and innocent be related to someone who was a Demon, a Monster? I guess I'll never know,**

"**Langston? Hello?" Katie says snapping her finger's in my face,  
><strong>

"**Sorry Katie, Um, are the guys here?" I ask, Sort of out of it,**

"**Nope, but Kendall just called and said they were going to be here soon" I shudder as I hear Kendall's name, those eyes scare me shitless, Katie catches my drift,**

"**Whoa, you don't like my big bro?" She says rudely, I guess I could understand her reaction, but I don't think she would be so fast to defend him if she knew.**

"**I don't hate him" I lied smoothly; I guess she believed me because she didn't push the subject anymore.**

"**Want to go to the Park?" I smile. The Park sounds awesome, **

"**Yeah" I smile as we start walking to the park, I was thinking, I could tell Katie right now, but she wouldn't believe me, Kendall was right, no one would believe me, that's probably one of the reason's I didn't tell, and because I was scared of what Kendall would do to me, Maybe it that i was scared I would hurt James, Kendall promised me that if I told he would hurt James,**

_"**Now then, we don't want to tell James, do we? It will destroy him. And if the truth doesn't, I will." His voice was so menacing. I sobbed and agreed.**_

**Finally we get to the park and I see a lady with a baby and I cant help but feel, Horrible and sad, even though I told myself I would love this baby, regardless who the dad was I couldn't help but think, that will be me in 7 and ½ months. **

"**Do you want to talk?" Katie questions,**

"**No, talking isn't my best subject" I say a little sad, So me and Katie end up being there awkwardly, I get a text from my best friend *Carlos***

**We're back! (: Where are you?- Helmet! **

**I'm with Katie, but I'll see you soon? – Me**

**Alright see ya soon!- Helmet! I smile and Katie sees,**

"**Want to go back? They're here and I want to see my brother" She nods and we walk back to the **_**Palm Woods**_**, When I walk in the lobby with Katie the first thing I see is the Green eyes I hate so much, and they belong to a: Kendall Knight. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Logan Mitchell's Little sister, Pregnant with Kendall Knight's baby, Dating James Diamond and Carlos Garcia is my best friend! **

**I Don't Own Big Time Rush, Only My Character and the Plot. Thanks for the messages and Reviews Keep it up, Reviews Make me happy! **

**The boys are all 20, because she wouldn't be his little sister if there wasn't an age difference,**

**Langston is 16, **

**Katie is 15.**

**Langston's Point Of View.**

**Alright see ya soon!- Helmet! I smile and Katie sees,**"**Want to go back? They're here and I want to see my brother" She nods and we walk back to the **_**Palm Woods**_**, When I walk in the lobby with Katie the first thing I see is the Green eyes I hate so much, and they belong to a: Kendall Knight. He smiles as if he doesn't have a shame in the world,**

"**You look a lot better than the last time I saw you" I look at him thinking yeah maybe because the last time you saw me I was pinned down on a bed screaming for help. I start backing up and I have a feeling he would have grabbed me if my brother didn't first.**

"**Yogi Bear" he smiles.**

"**I am smarter than an average bear" I smile, the only time for the past few weeks. **

"**How have you been?" **

"**Good" in the corner of my eye I see Katie has Kendall's attention. **

"**Good, so us guys are having a celebration dinner and it wouldn't be fair if my little sister didn't come" **

"**Of course, now where's James?" I say excitedly, they made me feel safe I didn't want to lose that, **

"**Right next you" He says smiling and leaning in for a kiss, I smile and gladly except it, My brother rolls his eyes and starts the gagging routine.  
><strong>

"**Not in front of me" He says walking away. I roll my eyes and look into James's hazel ones, **

"**So how's my favorite girl?" **

"**Good" Helmet*Carlos* comes in and I tackle him to the ground. What one of us has to be crazier than the other. He looks at me and smiles,**

"**If it isn't Lang." Only Carlos and Logan are allowed to call me that. **

"**Yes the one and only" I say laughing as I help him up, I end up walking to my brother again**

"**I'm going to go get dressed at mom's house", He looks distastefully at me,**

"**I know you don't like her to much but she is our mom" I hug him and walk to my car, and get in, I was just there, I roll my eyes at the thought of having to act civil, but I would do it because Logan was my brother. I drive to my house, when I walk in the door I see my mom,**

"**Hey, did you tell?"**

"**No, Mother, but I will trust me" I say running up stairs to my Temporary room, A couple of weeks before Logan left. he told me I could move in with him and the guys, my own room with James of course, and I would have jumped at the opportunity, now I was just to scared to be around Kendall, and the guys would sense that. I grab a dress that fit my** **accumulating curves, I then get some shoes, Take a shower I look at the little baby bump I had, I smile a tiny bit, the hot water feels great against my skin and I just want to sit in it but Logan would kill me if I didn't come, **

***50 minutes later***

**I was adding the final touches, the dress the shoes the makeup and hair they all looked perfect, I smile at myself in the mirror, hell yah, I looked great, Logan texted me the address of the place we are meeting, **_**Pace **_**I walk down stairs to see my mom who is just staring, **

"**You look so beautiful" I smile, **

"**Thanks," **

"**I hope your brother comes around" I look at her doubtfully, Logan was many things, a push over was not one of them.**

"**I doubt it" I say, She looks hopeful. **

"**Well bye, see you later maybe" I smile and walk to my car and listen to "**_**How To Love**_**" by Lil Wayne, I really love this song, I drive sing along to the lyrics,**

"_**You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart**_

_**Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out**_

_**How to love**_

_**How to love**_**" I get to the restaurant and walk in, everyone stands up when I walk to the table, staring at me in awe I guess, I see: Katie, Logan, James, Ms. Knight, Camille, Carlos and Kendall,**

"**Look at my little sister" I roll my eyes, I hate it when he calls me that,**

"**I'm not so little anymore," I smile,**

"**You sure aren't" Kendall states, and maybe it's his voice or the way he said it but whatever it was sent me back to that night**

_***6 weeks ago* **_

_**He gets the drink and hands it to me,**_

"_**Hey, Langston I have something I want to show you" he looked really happy and eager to show me whatever it was. Like an idiot I followed him, leading myself straight to danger, he brought me to a room, and told me to sit on the bed, I wish I could have heard the lock slowly locking into place, he went to the closet,**_

"_**Look at these, aren't they cool" he said smiling brightly, in his hand where a pair of Sliver handcuffs. I look at them,**_

"_**Sure Kendall," they looked really weird, he starts locking each end to the bed, I look at him oddly, **_

"_**What are you doing" He threw me on the bed, as I tried to get up he shoved me down again, and that's when the duct tape came, it came right over my mouth, I tried to scream, fight him, none of which worked, he was bigger than me, he started locking each of my wrist and ankles in to the handcuffs. I screamed louder hoping someone would hear me, I was screaming for James, my brother, knowing they wouldn't be able to hear me over the music, Kendall removed the duct tape and places his lips on my, the only sounds that could be heard was me screaming into his mouth, he managed to get my clothes off, Silent tears coming down, Kendall did as he pleased with me for a while, I kept squirming and screaming but I was getting nowhere. **_

_**When he was done he looks at me, the silent tears gone, but you could tell they were there, **_

"_**Wow, that was, fun, I wish I would have done that sooner" He gets dressed and cleans himself, he unlocks me, **_

"_**Now then, we don't want to tell James, do we? It will destroy him. And if the truth doesn't, I will." His voice was so menacing. I sobbed and agreed. He watches me get dressed and cleans me up, making sure I didn't look like I'd been crying, he leads me back to the party, I'll never forget how his green eyes looked. No emotion what so ever. I ran to James and let him hold me the rest of the night.**_

***Current Day***

**My brother is calling me, it jerks me out of that flashback, I realize that everyone is staring at me, all had concern on their face, well everyone but Kendall.**

"**Where did you go just now?" My brother question, "I mean you were physically here but mentally not so much" **

"**I'm Pregnant" I say in a whisper not even sure if he heard me, I know Kendall did, and he looked shocked, and Happy, as if he could use this to make my life worse than it already was.**

**Thanks for the reviews, again they make me super happy! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Logan Mitchell's Little sister, Pregnant with Kendall Knight's baby, Dating James Diamond and Carlos Garcia is my best friend! **

**I Don't Own Big Time Rush, Only My Character and the Plot. Thanks for the messages and Reviews Keep it up, Reviews Make me happy! **

**The boys are all 20, because she wouldn't be his little sister if there wasn't an age difference,**

**Langston is 16, **

**Katie is 15.**

**Langston's Point Of View.**

"**I'm Pregnant" I say in a whisper not even sure if he heard me, I know Kendall did, and he looked shocked, and happy, as if he could use this to make my life worse. James is the first to talk, Logan lost for words,**

"**Why didn't you tell me when we were on the phone talking?" I lower my head in shame and he thinks it's because of him, Kendall with his two sense says,**

"**Maybe it's not yours" Everyone looks at me,**

"**You didn't cheat on me did you?" I shake my head, my mouth open to say something, but nothing comes out, Logan lunges towards James, and I didn't know why he would go after him, he's tiny compared to James, I grab him though.**

"**James! You didn't have the sense to use a condom? That's my little sister!" Logan yells, **

"**Hey, can I talk to you?" I question, looking into his almost identical Chocolate brown eyes,**

"**After I kill James" **

"**He will hurt you"**

"**Thanks for the support' and with that he is out the door, I look at James, **

"**I'm going to find him" Camille stands up and smiles,**

"**I think you should stay "she too then disappears out the doors. It was awkward, and I didn't want stay, I wanted to go find my brother, but I stayed everyone was looking at me, very strange, I just wanted to get up and leave, Carlos smiles at me,**

"**You are going to name it Carlos right?" He says,**

"**Maybe Kendall, works for both a girl and boy" Kendall says smiling widely and winking in my direction , James looks at the both of them,**

"**It's my kid, not yours!" He says. And it isn't madly or anything, even though I really want it to be,  
><strong>

***30 minutes later* **

**3****rd**** person! **

**Camille comes back in and to everyone's surprise Logan isn't with her.**

"**Where's my brother" A very worried looking Langston asks,**

"**I don't know, I thought that maybe he came back" Camille says looking around. **

"**I think I might know where he is" Langston states, **

"**Alright" Camille says smiling. They walk out the door to everyone's surprise. **

**Langston Point of view**

**Here I was walking with Camille to the secret place me and Logan use to go to when we where kids, I look at her, over the past 6 weeks we have gotten closer, I could tell her, I mean this secret is killing me, I haven't even told my own mom, **

"**Camille?" I say in a whisper, we where the only ones so I know she heard me,**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Kendall raped me" I say and amazingly it feels like 50 pounds has been lifted off of me, I look at her face, and she is to stunned to speak, I wish I could take it back but I cant, it's already been spoken. **

"**You have to tell Logan" She states. My eyes widen, **

"**No, please don't tell anyone, please" she shakes her head, **

"**I have to tell someone," **

"**Please Camille, I'm begging you" she rolls her brown eyes, **

"**Fine but it's because I love you got that?" I smile,**

"**I'm going to go look for Logan at the **_**Palm Woods" **_**and before I can look away she's gone, I just pray she isn't going to tell anyone. **

**Review's make me happy, plus, didnt you think she was going to tell Carlos right... well lets just hope Camille doesnt do something stupid. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm Logan Mitchell's Little sister, Pregnant with Kendall Knight's baby, Dating James Diamond and Carlos Garcia is my best friend! _**

**_I Don't Own Big Time Rush, Only My Character and the Plot. _**

**_ Thanks for the messages and Reviews Keep it up, Reviews Make me happy! __The boys are all 20, because she wouldn't be his little sister if there wasn't an age difference,__Langston is 16, __Katie is 15._**

**_Camille's point of view_**

**_I was still reeling off of what Langston told me, I get into the ___Palm Woods. ___I see James and Carlos in the lobby but no sigh of Logan or Kendall for that matter, __"Hi Camille" James waves, I look at him, how could Kendall hurt his band mates like that. _**

**_"Has Logan come back yet?" I question._**

_"**Where's Langston?" he looks at me, **_

_"**Um. Looking for her brother, I'm going to check your room"**_

_"**Alright, me and Carlos are going to get some snacks and we'll meet you up there" I smile and run into the elevator. I get to the second floor and jog to room 2J. I didn't have to knock I walk right in and see Kendall sitting on the couch watching **__**New Town High. **__**Like he didn't have anything to be ashamed of, I walk in front of the TV.**_

_"**Camille get out the way" he states, and tries to grab me. All I can think is that what he did to Langston, I'm too quick for him though.**_

_"**I know what you did" That makes him turn off the TV, he raises an eyebrow,**_

_"**What did I do Camille?" he says in his" I'm so innocent" voice, **_

_"**Don't make me remind you" I say rolling my eyes, **_

_"**Who did you tell" he says in a growl, **_

_"**Nobody yet, Did you pin her down? Could she get up?" I could tell he was getting angry, he had sweat on his forehead,**_

_"**I'll make sure you pay if you tell" He says steeping closer. I step back,**_

_"**He has a right to know!**_ _**You fucking bastard! They could have been happy but you had to ruin it just because you're jealous!" I scream at him, **_

_"**He has no right!" Kendall states. **_

_**James' point of view,**_

_**Me and Carlos are walking to our room, the closer we get the louder the yelling. We get to our door and realize it is coming from our room, I open the door to see Camille and Kendall arguing, Camille sees me and looks in my hazel eyes, she wants to tell me something I know it.**_

_"**Camille?"**_

_"**James there's something I need to tell you…"**_

_"**Stop it Camille!" Kendall growls, **_

_" **Fine You have a week before I tell him. So you better do it yourself. And tell the truth, "Camille storms out of room 2J. I look at Carlos who shrugs, I look at Kendall,**_

_"**What is Kendall?"**_

_"**Nothing Pretty boy" he says in a growl and with that he storms in his room slamming the door.**_

_**Here's Chapter 5, I wont be able to o anymore chapters for like two weeks. Bad grades! Stupid teachers! Anyway, I love reviews! I've gotten More than I thought I would ever get, so thanks and sorry it's a short chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm Logan Mitchell's Little sister, Pregnant with Kendall Knight's baby, Dating James Diamond and Carlos Garcia is my best friend! __._

_I Don't Own Big Time Rush, Only My Character and the Plot. Thanks for the messages and Reviews Keep it up, Reviews Make me happy! __The boys are all 20, because she wouldn't be his little sister if there wasn't an age difference,_ _Langston is 16, __Katie is 15.__**!**_

_**Langston's point of view, **_

_**I was in the woods my phone out just in case I had to use it. When Logan and I where kids we would always go in the woods in Minnesota so why would that change because we are in LA? The only place that would be anything close to being like a woods with lots of trees , is the palm woods park, I walk around looking into every tree from the ground. I was right; he was in the lowest tree, **_

_"**Hey Yogi Bear" I say looking at him,**_

_"**Why didn't you tell me?"**_

_"**I thought you would freak… and you proved me right…" I say gazing at him, **_

_"**How am I supposed to act? You're my little sister!"**_

_"…**I'm not little, and once you get that threw your head, you'll be able to get over the fact that I'm having a baby…" I yell, he isn't talking, **_

_"…**Logan, I'm always going to be your sister, but I'm growing up" I look at him, I had to get that off my chest, he gets out of the tree, **_

_**"I guess your right but you're always going to be my little sister" I smile a tiny bit, **_

_"**I know I am big bro and I wouldn't change that, so you going to come back with me?"**_

_"**Yes, on one condition," **_

_"**What's that Yogi Bear?" **_

_"**You stay with us tonight" I look at him, **_

_"**Alright" we walk to the Palm Woods; I see it's pretty empty, **_

_"**You had Camille freaking out" **_

_"**When I see her I'll say sorry" I smile, we get in the elevator, get on the second floor, and walk to 2J. We walk in, and see its silent, **_

_"**What do you think happened?" I whisper, he shrugs, **_

_"**James, Carlos, Kendall" My brother calls, nobody answers, **_

_"**I'll check the rooms," I walk past Kendall's room, his head buried in the covers, something must have happened… I walk to James' room, and knock on the door, **_

_"**James?"**_

_"**Langston…"**_

_"**Yeah, can I come in?" **_

_"**Yeah, we have a lot to talk about" I knew exactly what he was talking about. I open the door and see he is spread out on his bed, **_

_***Each of the boys has their own room***_

_"**Can I change into P.J's first?" I say looking into his hazel eyes, *if you haven't realized I'm like in love with James' eyes!* **_

_"**Sure" he hands me a pair of black boy shorts and a "Big Time Rush" t- shirt. I climb in bed with him as he shuts out the light, we are just cuddling, James' heartbeat starts to speed up**_

_"**We're leaving again" James whispers, I flip the lights back on, **_

_"**What do you mean?" I question, I knew what he was going to say, **_

_"**Gustavo scheduled another tour for BTR, we're only here for three days" the tears where coming,**_

_"**How long?"  
><strong>_

_"**Have I known or how long am I going to be gone?" **_

_"**Both"  
><strong>_

_"**I've known since we've been back and for 5 months" the tears come and I see James is silently crying as well, **_

_"**You can't be leaving" **_

_"**But I am" I grab a blanket, a "Power ranger" one to be exact**_

_"**Where are you going?" **_

_"**Somewhere" I knew he could see where I was going to so he would think I was going with my brother's room, but I'm actually going to Carlos' **_

_***Here's how the rooms work, James & Kendall's next to each other, Logan & Carlos' next to each other* **_

_**I silently walk into Carlos' room, I look behind me, and James didn't follow me, good choice on his part, **_

_"**Helmet" **_

_"**Come in Langston" I smile and climb into his bed, **_

_"**So, why are you here and not with James?"**_

_"**I don't want to talk about it"**_

_"**Does it have something to do with us leaving in three days" The tears are back, I only nod, **_

_"**Don't worry about it, Mommy- to- be" I look at him,**_

_"**If you call me that again I will murder you" He smiles, **_

_"**Good night Mommy-to- be" he says in a whisper, **_

_"**Whatever Helmet" I say closing my eyes, **_

_***Sometime later in the night* **_

_**I awake, with Carlos' hands around my waist, man I really need to pee, I quietly peel Carlos' hands off of me and look at his digital clock 1:53 am, Ugh, I run to the bathroom and take a tinkle, then I walk into the Kitchen and look in the fridge, ugh, corndogs, corndogs and more corndogs, **_

_"**Gosh Carlos" I say in my mind, I grab a box of them and heat them up in the microwave, the microwave after a minute makes a "Beep, Beep, Beep" I take them out hoping they didn't wake anyone up, I walk to the living room and turn on the TV, watching "16 & Pregnant" I was about to be one so I might as well learn what they go through, I was getting into it when someone walks in and puts their hand on my head, I smile because I think it's Carlos or Logan, **_

_"**Did I wake you up?" I look up and see Kendall staring back at me, **_

_"**I'll scream!" I say in a whisper I know he heard, **_

_**Songs I was listening to while writing chapter**_

_**Playlist-**_

_**I Know you Know- Big Time Rush ft. Cymphonique (:**_

_**Miss You- Aaliyah (: **_

_**Super Bass- Nicki Minaj (: **_

_**So here it is Chapter 6, I know sort of a sucky chapter, but the next one will be better, I Aced my Spanish test so I go to use the computer for a whole day (: Read and Review! (: **_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm Logan Mitchell's Little sister, Pregnant with Kendall Knight's baby, Dating James Diamond and Carlos Garcia is my best friend! _

_I Don't Own Big Time Rush, Only My Character and the Plot. Thanks for the messages and Reviews Keep it up, Reviews Make me happy! _

_The boys are all 20, because she wouldn't be his little sister if there wasn't an age difference,_

_Langston is 16,_

_Katie is 15_

Langston's point of view __

_"**Did I wake you up?" I look up and see Kendall staring back at me, **_

_"**I'll scream!" I say in a whisper I know he heard, He plops down next to me; I was going to get up when he gives me the death stare, **_

_"**No need, You don't need to play I know you told Camille" I widen my Chocolate brown eyes, **_

_"**I didn't do that" I say getting up, I was practically speed walking back to Carlos' room, Kendall grabs me before though and forces me to look at his face, his green eyes, , he smirks a wicked smirk, **_

_"**Now you might want to tell Camille to keep her mouth shut or she'll regret it…" I didn't know what he meant and I definitely didn't want to know **_

_"**As for you… "I look at him in fear, **_

_"**Why? I'm pregnant and you're the father so why? Don't you think you've tortured me enough?" He smiles an evil smile.**_

_"**I just wanted you to say it" I think over what I said, put before I can ask he is out of site. **_

_**Kendall's point of view **_

_**I get in bed and pull out my iPod, listening to those three words I've wanted to hear for the last 5 hours. **_

_"**You're the father" **_

_***if you didn't get it… Kendall had his Ipod on record the whole time,* **_

_**Carlos' point of view, **_

_**Did I hear what I think I heard? Did Langston say she was pregnant… with Kendall's kid? No, she wouldn't cheat on James and she definitely wouldn't do it with his band mate. There had to be more to it than that to the story…. Or it's a horrible dream. I'm just going to go with horrible dream. I walk back to my room and I see Langston curled in a ball. I let her keep the blanket. I could see she was scared. But it can't be about what I just heard; I was going to ask her about it,**_

_**"Mommy to be?" She sighs.**_

_"**Carlos?" She says slightly annoyed.**_

_"**I have something to ask you… it's about you and Kendall" I saw her whole body freeze up and I knew not to press the subject anymore. So I just lie there and I think about the conversation I just heard, and the conversation I just had. Damn,**_

_**Langston's point of view **_

_**I couldn't go back to sleep. Carlos overheard our conversation? Shit! I hope he wouldn't press the subject or worst go ask Kendall. Kendall would think I told him and kill me. I soon notice that Carlos' breathing is steady enough, he must be sleeping. Thank God, now I got figure out a way to make him forget, **_

_***Morning around 9:30* **_

_**I look at Carlos, let him sleep, I think to myself, I quietly take my blanket off, and wrap it around him, then I walk to the kitchen, nobody and I mean nobody is awake, hum, I'm in the mood for pancakes, I'll make some, I grab my iPod and blast… "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj. **_

"**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**

**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**

**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

**Yeah that's that super bass**_**" **__**I'm dancing and singing along to the lyrics when Carlos walks into the room and sits on a stool.**_

_"**That how you dance?" he says smiling, I almost have a heart attack, **_

_"**As if you could dance…" **_

_"**Are you kidding? I dance for a living" I really want to ask him about last night, just to make sure he won't tell. **_

_"**Carlos?" **_

_"**What Mommy- to- be? "**_

_"**About last night… I don't know what you heard but could—" my voice trails off, Carlos had this confused look,**_

_"**What about last night?" he doesn't remember, oh my god. Carlos is staring at me waiting for an answer, **_

_"**Hello Mommy-to- be… what about last night?" **_

_"**I thought I woke you up, I made corndogs…" I lied, **_

_"**Nope" **_

_"**Well I'm making pancakes, you want some?"**_

_"**Duh" I smile and pour the dough mix onto the frying pan, I make the pancakes and they are good if I say so myself, the doorbell rings, I look at Carlos, **_

_"**You going to get that?" **_

_"**Me no Ingles" I roll my eyes and the doorbell rings again, **_

_"**Fine but that won't work next time" he smiles, I run to answer the door and answer it, I see Camille, I just want to kill her.**_

_**Carlos' point of view. **_

_**I was eating the pancakes Langston just made when I hear arguing coming from the living room, like the nosey boy I am I listen. **_

_"**How could you" I hear someone yell, it sounds like Langston, **_

_"**What are you talking about?" Someone says, **_

_"**You went to Kendall" Langston says, why is she talking about Kendall? **_

_"**I had to"**_

_"**I begged you and you went and..." I am interrupted by at tap on the shoulder, I look and see Logan.**_

_"**Oh, hey" The arguing must have stopped because I didn't hear any more of it. **_

_"**Mommy- to-be, your brother's awake!" she runs into the kitchen and jumps on him, I want to know why she is talking about Kendall though. Camille walks into the kitchen and Langston gives her a sad/ hurt/ angry look, and walks to the living room. **_

_**Langston's point of view, **_

_**I walk to the living room and turn on the TV; everyone is now up and making their way to the living room, Camille and Logan sitting on the love seat. Me and Carlos sharing the couch and Kendall and James sitting on separate seats. We were watching "Without a Trace" a girl who was about 15 had just got raped and now she had to go back to her little brother who was looking at her concerned. **_

_"**Why cant she just say she got raped?" Kendall shouts at the TV, **_

_"**Maybe she's scared" Camille shoots back, **_

_"**Well maybe she shouldn't be a tease!"**_

_"**Well it's not like she asked to raped" Carlos, James and Logan looking at them confused. I knew now that this wasn't about that girl. **_

_"**Maybe that girl wants a normal life but she wont have one now!" And with that I run and I mean run out of 2J. I run and I don't running till I get someone where anywhere as long as I am away from Kendall and Camille and the secrets and the lies, far away from life.**_

_**1. there is a reason why Carlos doesnt remeber, he will something will trigger that memory!**_

_**2. I'm starting another story so a total of three. The tittle is called, "So I'm Pregnant. Great right? Wrong! The devil's son is the father", the first chapter should be out soon! **_

_****©goodgirl stories; 2011.  
>All rights Reserved<strong>.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_I'm Logan Mitchell's Little sister, Pregnant with Kendall Knight's baby, Dating James Diamond and Carlos Garcia is my best friend! _**

**_I Don't Own Big Time Rush, Only My Character and the Plot._**

**_The boys are all 20, because she wouldn't be his little sister if there wasn't an age difference,_ **

**_Langston is 16,_**

**_Katie is 17._**

_"**Maybe that girl wants a normal life but she won't have one now!" And with that I run and I mean run out of 2J. I run and I don't running till I get someone where anywhere as long as I am away from Kendall and Camille and the secrets and the lies, far away from life.  
><strong>_

_**James' point of view **_

_**I look at Kendall and Camille,**_

_"**What was that about?" I question, **_

_"**Yeah Kendall, what was that about?" Camille shoots to him, he shrugs and this infuriates her. **_

_"**You know exactly what it's about, Logan, James… " **_

_"**If you don't want her to get hurt you won't open your mouth" Kendall shoots in Camille's direction, we all look in Kendall's direction, and I don't know what he was talking about but he was dead serious about it. **_

_**Langston's point of view. **_

_**I stop running when I run into someone, I was out of breath. This person turns around and I recognize her. She has blonde hair and big brown eyes. I quickly turn in the opposite direction, what was she doing here. **_

_"**Langston? Where you crying?" I turn and face her. Jo. Taylor. **_

_"**No" I say fast. **_

_"**You clearly where. What's the matter" I wanted to scream, your boyfriend. **_

_"**Nothing,"**_

_"**Okay? I'm going to see Kendall and the guys… want me to tell them I saw you?"**_

_"**No" I say quickly. **_

_"**Alright" but I knew she was going to tell them.**_

_**Carlos' point of view. **_

_**Someone walks into 2J, and everyone looks at the person, just Jo. I'm really worried about Langston, it's been an hour since she stormed out of our room, I don't know why she just ran out. **_

_"**I just saw Langston at the Palm Woods Park." All of us light up, **_

_"**Really?" **_

_"**Yeah, she was crying, I don't know why" Logan looks at everyone, **_

_"**You guys what's going on" Camille wants to say something. But doesn't, **_

_"**I'm going to go get her" I quickly state, **_

_"**No! She's my sister I'll go get her"**_

_"**She's my girlfriend and pregnant with my baby, I'll go get her" James states. Camille gets up and walks to Kendall, **_

_"**We need to talk" She said under her breath, **_

_"**Jo just got back I'm sure it can wait" Kendall shoots back, Camille gives up, which is not like her, but before she leaves she says something to all of us I'm assuming**_

_"**Don't trust him" **_

_**Langston's point of view, **_

_**I was sitting on a bench waiting for one or all of the guys to come and get me, that wasn't happening, I see Kelly, **_

_"**Langston, Logan told me about the baby. Congrates" I didn't want to hear another Congrates about this baby, its father is Satan! But I put up a fake front.**_

_"**Thanks Kelly" She smiles, **_

_"**So why are you sitting hear alone" I look at her,**_

_"**Just needed a break"**_

_"**I understand, can you tell the boys that Gustavo wants to see them" I smile**_

_"**Will do, when I go back of course"**_

_**James Point of view.  
><strong>_

_"**Logan I'm going to go" I state while playing with my pocket, **_

_"**No!" Logan states, I can't believe he was being like this, but then I get a call. **_

_"**Girlfriend" was ringing, I made Langston record it and it would be her personal ring tone, **_

_**Our conversation (James Not bold, Langston italics)**_

_You're okay right?_

_**Yes**_

_Alright__**. I smile, Logan knowing it's his sister ask to speak to her**_

_**Don't let him, and you guys are wanted by Gustavo**_

_Okay, you'll be there right?_

_**Yeah, I should be better**_

_Okay, I have something planned _

_**Really, **_

_Yeah so go okay!_

_**Will do James**__**. She hangs up, the studio the best place for my plan. I just got to ask Logan. **_

_**Logan's point of view. **_

_"**I have to ask you something" James questions, **_

_"**First me, Langston is she okay?"**_

_"**Yeah, but can I ask you in private?" I nod and we walk to my room. **_

_"**I wanted to ask... Can I have you sister's hand? You know in marriage?" he questions, I stand there stunned, but I wasn't, he is going to treat my sister and her baby great and they've been dating for year. He is standing waiting for an answer,**_

_"**Yes" I breathe out, he is going to be a great brother-in-law. He smile and about tackles me, **_

_"**Stop, this is really weird" I state, he smiles again**_

_"**Gustavo wants to see us" he states**_

_"**Okay let's go tell the guys"**_

_**Langston's point of view. **_

_**I see Kelly isn't far, man she must walk slowly,**_

_"**Kelly! Kelly!" she turns around**_

_"**Yes Langston" she questions, **_

_"**Can I walk with you to the studio?" I ask, **_

_"**Yeah" she smiles and we walk to the studio, yes it is very silent and awkward. We get to the studio and the boys aren't here. So I just sit on the couch,**_

_"**I'm going to wait to the boys get here"**_

_"**That's okay" Kelly insist as she walks into Gustavo's office. I sit on the couch and close my eyes, thinking of my very fucked up life. Why do bad thing happen to good people. **_

_**Carlos' point of view. **_

_**We walk in with Jo and it took every urge in my body not to wake Langston up, she looked very peaceful and at rest on the couch,**_

_"**That's right Carlos don't wake her up." James and Logan say together, I look at them and roll my eyes, Kelly walks in. **_

_"**Okay guys you know where to go" she smiles and points down the hall,**_

_"**Kelly if she wakes up, send her to the studio" James states, Kelly nods and off we are. **_

_**Langston's point of view. **_

_**I wake up and I see that nobody is in the lobby,**_

_"**Kelly" I yell.**_

_"**Go to the studio" she instructs**_

_"**Why?" **_

_"**Like he would tell me" she smiles, I noticed she did that a lot. I shrug and start walking to the studio.**_

"She's here" I hear my brother yell.

_"**Yeah" **_

_"**Okay guys, we're doing boyfriend" James states, the guys well except my brother all look at him funny. Even Gustavo. I roll my eyes I really didn't want to hear this song again. **_

_"**Why?" Kendall questions. **_

_"**Just do it" Kendall looks at him, but he start anyway**_

_"_**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend…" **_**by the end of the song everyone has stopped except James.**_

_"**But I don't want to be your boyfriend…" *my mouth was opening slightly, is he going to break up with me was all I was thinking.**_

_"**I want to be your husband, so Langston will you marry me?"**_

_**Ooh! What is she going to do? She could go either way with this one, Say yes because she truly does love James or say no because she's pregnant with Kendall's kid, **_

_**Songs I was listening to while writing chapter**_

_**Playlist! – **_

_**The Real Her. Drake (x**_

_**Shot For Me. Drake (x **_

_**Superstar. Big Time Rush (x**_

_**Time of Our Life. Big Time Rush (x **_

_**So people! I'm so sorry for not writing in like 3 months! Stuffs been going on and yeah. But I promise not to keep you waiting for that long! Um, I sort of running out of ideas for the story. I have the end all planned out I just need a middle! So if you wanna help with that… that would be amazing! (x **_

_**What else is there to say? I'm hoping that the waiting has made people not wanna read my story & I look forward to your ideas! Thank you so much & as always Read & Review! Plus Drake's 2**__**nd**__** album 'Take Care' is AMAZING! & oh yeah, Big Time Rush 2**__**nd**__** album came out as well. "Elevate"! So go buy those Albums! (x I also Changed Katie's age! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I'm Logan Mitchell's Little sister, Pregnant with Kendall Knight's baby, Dating James Diamond and Carlos Garcia is my best friend! _**

**_The boys are all 20, because she wouldn't be his little sister if there wasn't an age difference,_**

** _Langston is 17, _**

**_Katie is 18._**

_**James' POV**_

_**I was standing on one knee and everything and nothing was coming out of Langston's mouth, **_

_"**Lang, are you going to say yes…" Logan my- hopefully soon to be brother-in-law questioned.**_

_"**Yes" I heard her breathe out, I smile and ran out of the recording booth and into the arms of the future Mrs. James Diamond. **_

_**Langston's POV. **_

_**I said yes, well at least that's what I hoped came out of my mouth, but by the way James ran over to me I knew I did say that. I smiled. I had a lot to plan, but then James did a horrible thing, he rubbed my stomach, and it automatically made me think of Kendall. And I couldn't believe I was letting Kendall get to me right now. **_

_**"Well Congrates James and Langston." Kelly smiles.**_

_"**Thanks" James smiles**_

_"**Back to the studio dog" Gustavo yells and James walks back to the studio but not before placing the beautiful ring on my finger. I let them get back to recording, Jo congratulates me too. **_

_"**Thanks" I smile, **_

_"**James, I'm going to tell my mommy, "He smiles while Logan looks at me like he tasted something gross. Yes I was a 16 year old who still called her mom mommy. Sue me. I get in the car and listen to "Make me Proud" I drive to my mothers, little house and walk in.**_

_"**Haven't seen you in a while" **_

_"**Yeah mom," leaning in for a hug, she stops me.**_

_"**What's on your finger" I look at it.**_

_"**Oh, this, it's an engagement ring" I say smiling.**_

_"**I'm assuming you told"  
><strong>_

_"**Yeah, we have a lot to plan" I say smiling,**_

_"**Yeah we do… how long do we have?"  
><strong>_

_"**Before the baby's born" I assure**_

_"**Okay" looks like a lot of mother daughter bonding time, is all I can think, Carlos sent me a text leaving in a little, **_

_"**Mom. I'm going to come back, but I got to say goodbye to the boys! There like leaving." **_

_"**Okay, tell Logan—"**_

_"**That you said bye. I sure will" I smile get in my car and drive to the airport where I was meeting them; I see them right away, Carlos first. **_

_"**Lang I'm going to miss you!" Carlos engulfs me in a hug,**_

_"**I know but you'll see me in 5 months, helmet"**_

_"**That's too long"**_

_"**Your right" I smile as he walks away, next is Logan,**_

_"**Mom says bye,"**_

_"**Ugh!"**_

_"**Hey! She's our mom and she's going to be at me wedding so put your feelings aside." he rolls his eyes but nods his head anyway, which is a big step for him.**_

_"**Imma miss you big bro!"**_

_"**Imma miss you too little sis" I give him one more hug, and then I see James. I give him the biggest hug before he can talk; I inhale his "old spice" cologne. I'm going to miss that smell for 5 months,**_

_"**Call me every night"**_

_"**I have to tuck you in!" I roll my eyes at his cheesy reference to "worldwide", he gives me one more hug and off he is. **_

_"**Take care of my brother" I shout. I couldn't believe I was going to be planning a wedding, for myself. I'm 17!**_

_**5 months later! **_

_**I looked at my belly; I couldn't believe I was 6 months into this pregnancy. My finance was on his way back, with his band, I was waiting this time at the palm woods, Carlos told me that they were like not even five minutes away, minutes later my fiancée is walking through the door,**_

_"**Hello Beautiful. How's are Beautiful baby?" my smiles falls and all of a sudden I'm ashamed for what Kendall did to me, but I force a smile to re appear on my face, **_

_"**Great, we're both great" then my brother walks in while I go to the kitchen to get some Orange juice,**_

_"**Hey big bro," I call from the kitchen, he comes around and sees my belly,**_

_"**Hey little sis, your very pregnant" I roll my eyes,**_

_"**Yes, and we are pass this" he smiles and gives me a hug, Carlos as usual jumps *or should I say tired* to jump on me,**_

_"**Aloha Lang!"**_

_"**Aloha Helmet!" and at that moment I was really happy, then Satan himself walked into the house, I practically dropped the orange juice, Kendall couldn't help but smirk a sinister smirk, **_

_"**Are you okay," James and Logan question**_

_"**Yeah, the baby just moved" I quickly lied, **_

_"**Must be happy to see its dad" Kendall shoots me a smile, then he smiles at James, I drop my head in shame. **_

_"**Must be" James smiles while coming to rub my belly, I force that smile back on once again. **_

_**"James, I know you just got back, but I'm not feeling good anymore I'm going-"**_

_**"Go" I smile, a real smile this time, I run to the bedroom that was James and I and lay on the bed. My nightmare is back! **_

_**Reviews & Read! (x Thank you Mucho. **_

_**Also...**_

_**HYFR (Hell Ya Fucking Right)- Drake. Stuck in my head! Haha! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**"Go" I smile, a real smile this time, I run to the bedroom that was James and I and lay on the bed. My nightmare is back! I doze off and when I wake up I see that nobody left but actually more people came over.**

"**Hey Babe" James calls coming over to give me a kiss**

"**Hey James. **

"**Are you sure you're okay?"**

"**Yeah" I assure**

"**You know I love you right?" **

"**I love you too!" Logan looks at us and rolls his eyes,**

"**So you know who your best man is going to be?" I question. **

"**I actually have a person in mind…" he says teasing me,**

"**Who?"**

"**Well that's if he'll say yes..."  
><strong>

"**Again who"**

"**Kendall, what do you think?" my eyes are all sorts of wide. Kendall smiles, **

"**Of course buddy," He looks at me, **

"**I think that since I'm your best man, your future bride and I should spend some time together," I'm shaking my head in my brain I could tell by the way Kendall was smiling this was some concoction to get me alone again. James lights up like a Christmas tree,**

"**That would be a great idea"**

"**I wanna go! I wanna go!" Carlos yells like a little kid, Kendall throws daggers at him,**

"**How about another time Carlos" he states through clenched teeth, I knew Carlos wouldn't give up though**

"**Nooooooooo! I wanna go with you and Langston, please, please" Carlos begs,**

"**Fine Carlos since you wanna go so bad, you can go" I look at Camille who was in the room with us, she shoots me an sympatric look**

"**Where you wanna go Lang?" Both Kendall and Carlos question, I wanted to scream at Kendall to not give me little nick names but instead I said,**

"**I don't know guys,"**

"**How about mini golf?" Carlos smiles,**

"**That sounds like a great, what do you say Lang" Kendall says smiling, he was doing this on purpose, and he knew I wouldn't say anything because well I just wouldn't. **

"**I guess," I smile. **

"**How about an hour from now?" Carlos states, while looking at the clock in the living room.**

"**You free Lang?"**

"**I guess I am"**

_"**Alirght" I watch as Carlos and Kendall walk out the door.**_

_"**I better get dressed" I go into James' room and grab a pair of jeans and a cute shirt my mom got me when we went shopping. I walk to the bathroom everyone staring at me, I take a shower which takes twenty minutes. I put my clothes on and put my hair in a high pony tail. I walk out and see that Kendall and Carlos are back, **_

_"**Ready?" Carlos questions,**_

_"**Yeah" I wave good bye to all of the people in the hotel room, and walk out with Carlos, Kendall called shot gun which was good because all I wanted to do was curl up and a ball and die. We drive in silence well the radio was on, ten minutes later we were at the mini golf court. **_

_"**I'm totally going to smash you guys!" Carlos yells, I laugh,**_

_" **But Carlos, I'm engaged!" I say while smiling,**_

_"**Obviously you've been watching way too much "Jersey Shore"**_

_"**And listening to way to many rap songs" I point out as we go get our golf clubs, **_

_"**I don't know about beating Carlos but I know I can destroy poor little Langston" Kendall says and I just have a feeling he talking about that night and how defenseless I was. **_

_"**Let's play!" Carlos yells as we start walking to the 1**__**st**__** hole. Carlos managed it into the first hole after Kendall got a hole in one. We went to the second hole where Carlos and Kendal again managed a hole in one. I on the other hand took 5 shots before making it.**_

_**We moved on to the next hole. "Fucking dammit!" We looked up to see the person in front of us.**_

_"**Katie? And Camille?" Kendall asked, confused. Katie and Camile spun around, a soda in both of their hands. Camille's golf ball was on the edge of the hole and Katie was standing near her. "Hey big bro! Camille was bored so I suggested we hang out here," Katie smiles as she and comes over to us after kicks the golf ball into the hole.**_

_"**That's nice of you" Carlos complements.**_

_"**I know" **_

_**Katie then looks at Kendall again "You guys want to join with us?" she offered. "No we do not! We were just leaving." Katie gives Kendall a confused look. "Kendall, it's only the 3rd of 18 holes." Kendall shrugged and stormed over to me.**_

_"**Let's go." The way he said it and the look in his eyes showed that we would indeed be leaving. I was too terrified to resist him. Terrified of what this cold hearted creature would do. Thoughts of him hurting anybody I loved filled my head and drove me to do whatever he told me to.**_

_**We followed Kendall out of the mini golf place. Carlos looked pissed that we had to leave but he didn't say anything either. A song that Carlos and I didn't know played on the radio, Carlos was about to turn it down when Kendall yells at him.**_

_"**Don't you dare touch that radio!" He growled, Carlos looks at me than Kendall.**_

_"**What's wrong with you?" Questions Carlos, but Kendall doesn't say anything, I however knew or had a pretty clear idea what was wrong with Kendall, He wanted me alone and Carlos was the reason that we weren't right now, He wanted to torture me. **_

_"**How about we go to lunch? Langston Chipotle is your favorite" I smile as Carlos drives into the parking lot of Chipotle.**_

_"**I gotta go pee!" Carlos yells, oh no he was going to be leaving me with Kendall,**_

_"**So do I!" I say but before I could get up Kendall grabs my arm pulling me down,**_

_"**Never mind" I whisper as Carlos my only hope walked out of sight. Kendall gave me a cruel, mocking grin. **_

_**I swallowed hard. **_

_**Read & Review (:**_

_**What do you think will happen? **_


	11. Chapter 11

*I Dont Own Big Time Rush*

**_I swallowed hard and forced myself to look at Kendall._**

_"**You know this could be solved…" He smirks, I look at him and threw trembled words ask,**_

_"**H-how can I-I solve I-it?"**_

_"**You leave James, Come with me and we can raise our baby together" He says while placing a hand on my belly.**_

_"**I would never leave James for you"**_

_"**Why the fuck do you gotta be so damn difficult?" He questions and in his eyes I see he's getting angry, he looks like he's about to do something but we hear Carlos at the same time.**_

_"**Back" He forcefully lets go of my arm,**_

_"**Did you guys miss me?" **_

_"**You know we did" Kendall smiles. **_

_"**Well let's order" I get a chicken bowl: with white rice, black beans, Salsa and cheese. We eat in silence and on the way to the car Carlos decides he needs something from "Albertson's"**_

_"**I want Corn dogs"**_

_"**Right now?" I question,**_

_"**Yeah it'll take less than five minutes" he says driving towards the nearest "Albertson's". **_

_"**You guys just wait in the car" and off he goes into the store. **_

_"**Alone at last" I hear Kendall say from the backseat. Shit the windows are tinted. Kendall then crawled in the front seat and shoved me against the door, while forcing his lips on mine. I silently cried and started trying to squirm away.**_

_"**Why are you trying to get away?" He whispers, it makes me shutter, He pulled away to take a break and I see a lot of evil in those green eyes. He was about to lean in for round two when we hear the car doors unlock, he quickly jumps in the back seat. **_

_"**I think we should get back. Did you guys have fun?" **_

_"**I don't know about Langston but this was the second best day of my life" and winks in the review mirror. I had this horrible feeling that when he raped me was the best day of his life. We drive in silence will the radio was playing. When we get in the house James asks me how it was,**_

_"**Good." I lied**_

_**"I'm glad."**_

_"**Yeah, I'm going to take shower now." I say while walking towards James' room, while I was walking I could hear James and Kendall chatting it up. I let the shower water hit me and after fifteen minutes the water was burning my skin but I didn't care, I got out and put on a pair of Victoria Secret "Boyfriend" Pants and a shirt. **_

_"**I'm going to take a nap"**_

_"**You've had a long day, go" I smile, this is why I wouldn't leave James. This is why I loved him so much and I couldn't let Kendall hurt him. When I wake up I walk towards the kitchen I was hungry as hell. I see Camille.**_

_"**Hey" **_

_"**Aloha" I say back. I so badly wanted to tell her what happened in the car at the Chipotle. **_

_"**Are you hungry? I could make something"**_

_"**Thanks, But I'm a big girl I can make something myself" I walk to the freezer and get some "Cinnamon toast" waffles. **_

_"**He kissed me" She runs over to my side. **_

_"**What? When? How?"**_

_"**In the car, Carlos left for something in the store and he forced his lips on mine and I couldn't get him off. Please don't tell anyone" She looks at me.**_

_"**You gotta say something" **_

_"**No I don't want I **__**him **__**to hurt James"**_

_"**But it's hurting you" **_

_"**Camille promise not to tell anyone… please" I say my big brown eyes pleading with her. **_

_"**Fine" I thank her and put the "Cinnamon toast" waffles in the toaster and wait. While I wait I see that nobody's in the living room.  
><strong>_

_"**Where's everyone?"**_

_"**The boys went to the studio"**_

_"**Oh" My waffles scared me when they popped out I grabbed them and a lot of syrup and went to the room I shared with James and watched **__**Pretty Little Liars **__**until I fall asleep again. I wake up at about 3 am and I feel James' arms around my baby belly. I slowly creep out and walk to the kitchen to get some Cherry limeade. **_

_"**AHHHHHHHHHH" I drop the jug when I hear Kendall screaming, Everyone rushing out of there rooms and Logan coming to grab my hand. We all run to Kendall's room. When we get in we seeing fighting off unseen people or demons or something. My brother and my fiancée go over to him and Kendall punch's my brother in the face but James' is able to wake him. **_

_"**Sorry guys, Nightmare's suck" he smiles. Everyone gives him a questionable look.**_

_"**Go back to bed guys" He states. We all start walking away except for James**_

_"**I'm going to go talk to him" I look at him.**_

_"**Are you sure, he decked my brother pretty bad"**_

_"**Yeah, go help your brother" I go and head to my brother's room as James walks to the edge of Kendall's bed.**_

_**Kendall's POV. **_

_**James was the only one still in the room. **_

_"**You don't have to lie to me. What's wrong" Hmm… I raped your wife, Terrified the shit out of her and then forced her to kiss me?**_

_"**Nothing James, Seriously" James sighed,**_

_"**Where friends, your about to become my best man, I can tell something's bothering you… if you wanna talk I'll listen" I shrugged, why was he being this nice? **_

_"**Guilty conscious"**_

_"**Okay Kendall. What ever you say" he walks out of my room and I shut out my light thinking about everything. **_

_**James' POV. **_

_**As I was walking to my room all I could do was think that Kendall has the Guiltiest conscious. What could he have done so bad? I wonder. **_

_**Read, Review, and Alert (:**_

_**Now Playing: **_

_**Right By My Side- Nicki Minaj Ft. Chris Brown (:**_


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets Unfold

**I'm Logan Mitchell's Little sister, Pregnant with Kendall Knight's baby, Married to James Diamond and Carlos Garcia is my best friend! **

**I Don't Own Big Time Rush, Only My Character and the Plot. Thanks for the messages and Reviews Keep it up, Reviews Make me happy!**

**The boys are all 20**

**Langston is 17, Katie is 18 **

**James' POV.**

**When I get back to my room I see Langston sitting on the bed. I smile and walk over to her. **

**"I can't wait to make you my wife" I whisper.**

**"Only a few more days"**

**"Then you'll be Mrs. James Diamond" She smiles. Which cause me to smile. **

**"I can't wait to see you at the altar"**

**"I'll be the one in white"**

**Langston's POV.**

**It was the day of the wedding and I couldn't believe it. I was getting married to the man I loved. And despite the night terrors that seemed to be haunting Kendall I was sleeping well. I was in the church room, getting my hair and make-up done. My dress was beautiful, all white with a red ribbon tied at the waist. After an hour the hair and make –up people were done. And I was left all by my lonesome. It gave me time to think, I should just tell James. He couldn't possibly hate me for this. But when I think about telling James I think about Kendall threating me and my family. There was a knock on the door which knocked me out of thinking.**

**"Come in" The person comes in and I see it's my mother. **

**"It's time" I smiled. I was doing what was right. This was right. As I walk down the aisle with my brother, who was serving as the bride- giver-awayer, I look straight ahead and I see James with his bright hazel eyes shining and standing next to him was Kendall and see him threated to make my pancakes from this morning come up. **

**"Do you James Diamond do you take Langston Mitchell to be your beloved wife and take care of her 'til death do apart?" The priest questioned.**

**"I Do"**

**"And Langston Mitchell do you take James Diamond to be your beloved husband 'til death do you part?" I nodded**

**"I do" **

**"Then in the name of Jesus Crist you may kiss the bride" James smiled real wide and leaned into kiss me. I tuned out the "Oohs" Because in that moment it was just me and James. **

***Two Months Later* **

**Camille's POV. **

**Langston, Logan and James where at lunch and Kendall was with Jo at Palm Woods Park. I walked pass Carlos room and he was deep in thought.**

**"Carlos… Whatcha thinking about?"**

**"Something's seriously wrong with Langston" So it wasn't only me. Carlos saw it too. After the wedding it seemed that this whole situation was getting to her, she wasn't eating, sleeping that much and just wasn't he usual Langston self. I couldn't do this anymore; Lie to the people who I love the most. It's killing me inside. I broke down. I told Carlos everything. Kendall raping Langston. I saw his eyes go wide; I told him how the baby she was carrying wasn't James. **

**"That's what it was" I look at him curiously.**

**"What?"**

**"One night I heard Langston and Kendall talking… I should have known!" Carlos says punching a whole in the wall. **

**"Listen Carlos, you can't tell anyone, she begged me not to tell anyone" **

**Carlos' POV. **

**A/N: This song popped into my head as something Carlos would sing… **

**"_All the days that you were stressed out_**

_**Feeling like pulling your hair out**_

_**They were all missing but I was here listening**_

_**You gotta believe in me**_

_**Even if you can't see me there**_

_**I'll catch you when you fall**_

_**Cause I'll be right there (right there)**_

_**For every minute**_

_**This time, it's no different**_

_**Whatever happens you should know**_

_**Cause you're not alone, girl**_

_**Look over your shoulder**_

_**You don't have to wonder**_

_**Cause you know, you know, you know**_

_**You're not alone, girl**_

_**I'll be there to hold you**_

_**I'll stay til it's over**_

_**And you know, you know, you know**_

_**That you're not alone**_

_**That you're not alone**_

_**I'll be here for you no matter what**_

_**Comes around the corner**_

_**Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh**_

_**As long as I am breathing**_

_**You won't have to worry no more**_

_**Cause you're not alone, girl**_

_**Look over your shoulder**_

_**You don't have to wonder**_

_**Cause you know, you know**_

_**Cause you're not alone, girl**_

_**Look over your shoulder**_

_**You don't have to wonder**_

_**Cause you know, you know, you know**_

_**You're not alone, girl**_

_**I'll be there to hold you**_

_**I'll stay til it's over**_

_**And you know, you know, you know**_

_**That you're not alone**_

_**That you're not alone**_

_**That you're not alone**_

**_That you're not alone_"**

**I don't know why I thought of that song. Fuck Kendall Knight…. No fuck myself. I left her alone twice with that monster. **

**Langston's POV. **

**"I BEGGED YOU CAMILLE! I TRUSTED YOU!" I yelled as Camille lowered her head in shame. Carlos been gone since I got home from lunch with Logan and James. Camille just told me she told Carlos everything.**

**"I'm sorry, but he saw how this was hurting you" I couldn't even look at her. Eventually Carlos came back, looking horrible might I add. **

**"What happened" My brother questioned.**

**"Got in a fight" He stated and walked straight to his room. The next day I was in the living room watching "Total Drama Island" when Carlos walks in.**

**"Carlos—"**

**"Langston I'll talk you, you just listen" I nodded.**

**"I'm telling James and Logan. They deserve to know right? Plus this *using his hands to make a circle* whole situation isn't just hurting you, it's hurting your baby"**

**"Don't tell them, please Carlos. It's not going to go away…_ He's_ not going to go away" **

**"If I tell I'm sure we could get him as far away from you both" He said pointing to my belly.**

**"No Carlos, Don't worry, I can get rid of Kendall without telling my brother... or James" **

**"You're missing the point Lang!" Then he left the room. I heard the doorbell ring and I was curious to who it was. **

**Carlos POV.**

**I saw Camille and Katie at the door; I saw this as the perfect opportunity to show everyone the monster Kendall Knight was.**

**"How is she?"**

**"How would you be?" I questioned, I really wasn't in the mood. **

**"How's who? Langston's okay right?" I nodded, it's a good think Kendall and Katie look nothing alike or I might have just snapped on her.**

**"Katie, Can I talk to you in private?" I see Camille's face,**

**"Sure" I lead her to the kitchen and made sure nobody was in sight.**

**"So Carlos, What's up?" I told her everything that her brother had done. Everything that Camille had told me and once I was done I thought she might pass out. But she had a different look in her eyes. A look of determination.**

**"I'll help" She stated.**

**Langston's POV.**

**I heard screaming from the kitchen, this couldn't be good.**

**"YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARD!" I heard Carlos shriek, I run to the kitchen to see Carlos and Kendall fighting,**

**"It's none of your business"**

**"You're sick! I hope you burn in hell" Logan was yelling at them to stop. Carlos eyes looked into mine and he seemed to be apologizing, I look back at him confused.**

**"Katie Hold her" Katie did as told. And soon as she did that I knew where this was going.**

**"Carlos, Helmet, NO!" I said trying to get away from Katie.**

**"Logan, James" Camille started. **

**"Don't do this Camille" Kendall growled as Carlos slapped a hand over his mouth. **

**"Camille no. Don't do it" I begged, "Carlos, Carlos you promised" I say looking him in the eyes. Camille takes a deep breath. **

**"The reason Langston has been acting weird for the past eight months is because…" Camille says pointing at Kendall on the floor.**

**"…Kendall Raped her on before the Tour"**

**Read & Review! I hope it was good! (: **


	13. Chapter 13: Beating and Returns

I Don't Own Big Time Rush, Only My Character and the Plot. Thanks for the messages and Reviews keep it up, Reviews Make me happy!

Thank you Izzydot! (:

Langston's POV.

The room was eerily silent; you could hear the water from the kitchen sink dripping. James seemed frozen and Logan had a look of poor horror on his face. Time to seem to be frozen not moving at all.

"Camille! Carlos! I begged!" I finally was able to scream. Tears were streaming down my face and my vision was blurry because of it. James fell to his knees and looked at me.

"I-it's t-true?" James question barely audible. I nodded, it was the only thing I could do.

"Please don't hate me! Please" I sobbed harder. By now my vision was clearing up and I could see that Logan was walking towards Carlos and Kendall.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU KNIGHT!" He growled and started venturing to him. Carlos had let Kendall go, He wasn't going anywhere. Logan punches at Kendall who is at least a couple inches taller than him and stronger. With ease Kendall stops his fist.

"Don't try touch me again Mitchell" He say and punches Logan in the stomach. Logan goes down clutching his side.

"You raped my wife! " James screamed. Oxygen and his voice finally becoming aware to him. "I hope you burn in hell!" He hissed towards Kendall. Kendall turns towards Camille and Carlos.

"It was really none of your business." I go to my injured brother.

"Are you okay?" He looks up and nods.

"I'm so sorry lil sis"

"I know" His eyes travel down to my bloated stomach.

"H-his?" he chocked, I nodded. Someone shrikes out in pain I look up to see James with a baseball bat and he's repeatedly beating it into the person on the floor. Finally Carlos stops him,

"I know James, he deserves it all and more" He says taking the bat away. I wonder what Kendall looks like now. James runs over to Logan and I.

"Don't hate me" I whisper, He shakes his head.

"I couldn't hate you, please don't hate_ me _for not knowing" Then his eyes linger on my bloated stomach as well. But he said nothing. To make matters worse in walks Ms. Knight. Her shopping bags fall to the floor as she runs to her son.

"What the hell happened?" Ms. Knight questions looking for explanation. Katie walks over to her,

"James beat him with a baseball bat" She says and I hear no sympathy for her brother in her words. Ms. Knight blinks several times probably trying to wrap her mind around why James would beat his band mate and friend, she looks from Katie to Kendall whose still on the floor.

"Why would James do that?" Nobody's saying anything, and it's silent for a moment. I don't know what Kendall says or does but Katie glares at him.

"Mom, Kendall raped Langston and that baby that she carrying… it his. For all I see he deserves to be beat with a bat" Ms. Knight has a look of… disbelief on her face.

"Katie, help me get your brother up" She stares at Kendall in disgust,

"Like I would want to _touch _that monster" Her mother gives her a look and she rolls her eyes but helps anyway. Kendall gets up breathing hard and even I gasp, he has blood coming down the side of his head and an eye that is getting worse by the minute. Before they walk out he looks at me and only me.

"It's my kid; I get some kind of custody right?" I had a sudden surge of power and confidence. James was right by my side and there for me.

"You would have to admit that you raped me" He was silent they leave the house.

*A month later*

It's been four weeks since anyone has seen Kendall, Not even Jo. I was nine months pregnant and due in a week. My stomach was huge and my feet where swollen, so I mostly stayed on the couch with Carlos while James was out modeling. Yes I forgave Carlos, I had to or who else would stay with me. Right now Carlos was giving me a foot massage as we watched "The Amazing World of Gumball". My hands were folded over my belly and the baby seemed to be practicing wrestling moves.

"Whoa" Carlos looked at me alert.

"What?"

"He's just kicking that's all"

"Oh, So baby name wise. Whatcha thinking?" We had lots of names picked out but not one in general.

"Hum, depends on the gender" I say looking at my feet which were painted blue my favorite color.

"Oh! Oh! Name it Carlos" Carlos cried eagerly

"What if it's a girl, don't say Carla" He shakes his head,

"I wasn't going to say that" I roll my eyes. Carlos starts tickling my feet knowing that it's my ticklish spot. I kick him right in the side.

"I'm so sorry Carlos" I say the giggles.

"Ow! My liver!" I laugh even harder as he rubs his side. "It's not funny!"

"Of course not hubby!" He smiles, then get serious.

"I gotta go see Stephanie before she think's I've died" They really where the cutest couple besides me and James.

"Okay hubby!"

"You gonna be okay all by your lonesome Wifey?" I smile and nod.

"Yes hubby" I knew what they were afraid of; all of a sudden Kendall would come back and want to take his kid. But he's been missing for four weeks. He kisses me on the cheek and walks out the door. "Adventure Time" comes on as I waddle my way into the kitchen and grab the last pickle out of the pickle jar. The doorbell rings, curious to see who it is I waddle over and open it. My eyes widen and I start to back up because at the door was the one and only,

Kendall Knight.

Read & Review! (:


	14. Chapter 14: And a Baby is Born!

I Don't Own Big Time Rush, Only My Character and the Plot. Thanks for the messages and Reviews keep it up, Reviews Make me happy!

Langston's POV.

"I'll scream." I warn.

"No one will hear you. Plus I saw Carlos leave. But I'm not here to hurt you." He said in a rather gentle voice. I stood there frozen, since when is Kendall Knight not wanting to hurt me?

"I've been doing some seriously thinking about that night, and I'm truly sorry. I just hope that you can forgive me and let me see my child."

I glared at him. He wanted me to forgive him? "You raped me. Destroyed my husband and my family. Plus you made me life a living hell. You just expected me to forgive you for all of that?" He nodded sheepishly,

"I was sort of hoping you would. I'm kind of stuck up like that." I stared, if he thought that I could forgive him for all the shit he put me and my family through he had another thing coming.

"I'll NEVER forgive you! Now leave!" He looked at me with sad eyes.

But I wanted him gone

At that moment the baby starts kicking violently to the point that I was holding in moans and groans. My stomach was going into burst of pain, I hoped Carlos forgot something and would come back home soon. The baby kicked harder than ever before and I let out a whimper.

"What's wrong?" questioned Kendall, concern laced within his words.

"Call Carlos!" I begged than cried out as a painful spasm took my body and water leaked to the floor. "Now!"

Kendall, seeing what was happing grabs the phone and dials Carlos' number. For a long minute nothing happens.

"Shit, shit, shit! Carlos didn't answer, should I call James? Logan?" I take a deep breath and speak,

"Get me to a hospital!" He comes over and grabs my hand.

"It's okay, I 'm going to take you to the hospital, and everything's going to be fine." His voice was so soothing. I nodded as Kendall helped me to his car.

"I texted Logan and James, they're on their way." I continued to breath in and out. We rushed to the hospital and I got a room,

"I love you Langston, always have. But you love James and I gotta respect that." He whispers just as a doctor walks in.

"You ready to have a baby." I shake my head.

"My husband isn't here yet." The doctor shrugs,

"Doesn't look like you can wait. This baby is coming." Right when the doctor said that in walked James, He looks straight at Kendall.

"Leave. Now." Kendall does as told and leaves, to where I have no idea.

"I'm glad you're here" He smiles,

"Wouldn't be anywhere else." James says as he comes to my side and grips my hand, I start pushing for dear life while mutilating James' poor hand.

A baby's screams echoed the room as I leaned back. The nurse went to clean the baby off and then she was back with my beautiful baby.

"Your son." She presented proudly. She handed him to me. I smiled and kissed his forehead

"I'll love you forever." I whispered as he yawned.

"What are we gonna name him?" We debated for a while before landing on Easton Jay Diamond.

Everyone at once came into see him. "Are you crying Logan?" A smile spreading across my face, he shook his head.

"N... HELL YEAH!" He cradled the small baby in his arms, "This is my nephew Langston of course I'm crying."

"Hey, let me see him!" Carlos yelled from the door, Logan handed him the baby.

He smiles as he takes a look at the baby "Gosh Langston, he's beautiful." I nod, "Thanks."

"Can I see my son?" Said a voice filled with pain.

He was trying to provoke us; he was truly desperate to see his son. Carlos looked at me and I nodded. Carlos than put the baby into Kendall's eagerly waiting arms. Kendall smiled at him and I swear I saw a tear fall from his eye, it was confirmed when he looked up at me and I saw water trickling down his face.

"Here." He said handing the baby back to me. He gulped before he started talking,

"You and James will raise him right…" He whispered while walking to the door, before leaving he turned to face me.

"Oh and Langston?" I looked at him nervously,

"Yeah?

"Tell him…. Tell him that James' is his father." I could tell that last sentence hurt him. Rape or not this was his son in my arms.

"You can see him." I heard James say, and I looked at him in shock

"That's if Langston's okay with it." Now everyone's eyes were on me.

"I guess."

"Really?" I see his green eyes twinkle with hope.

"Yeah, just don't make me regret it." He smiled.

"Thank you so much! And I promise I won't make you regret this!"

But I couldn't shake the bad feeling I had about this.

Review! Review! Review! (:


	15. Chapter 15

Langston's POV.

So it was official, the band broke up. Not that I blame them though. All was well with little E.J. Right now he was with Logan and Camille at their apartment, While Carlos was here with me and James. Kendall moved out of the _Palm Woods _all together seeing nobody wanted anything to do with him.

"As long as you love me." I started singing out of nowhere. This only caused Carlos to join me. "We could be starving we could be broke." As we started out little karaoke session, James got a call from Jett, Jett is the only friend little Kendall's got. He was on the phone for less than a minute, and then he hung up looking a little shaken. Right away, I'm worried. Jett never calls, what could the conversation been about.

"Babe? What's wrong?" I question.

"Jett said to come now. Something's really up with Kendall." Carlos looks at me.

"Lang, you stay here." I shake my head; there was no way I was going to stay here. People have been telling me Kendall went a little crazy since the birth of our son, I needed to see for myself.

"I'm coming with you." I say determinedly. James gives me a look and it's a look I see a lot these days. Desperation.

"Please. What if he tries to hurt you again?" I didn't think of that.

"Fine." I say stubbornly.

"Carlos you stay with her. Kay?" Carlos nods as James grabs his car keys.

James' POV.

I had conflicted feelings about this guy. I mean I hated him to the bone. Yet I couldn't help but think about the times he helped me before this mess. Those little memories where probably what was dragging me to his house at this very moment. I got to his little condo and pounded on the door. No answer. So I stepped in rather slowly and looked around.

"Jett? Kendall?" No answer. I continued to walk around flipping on lights everywhere and that's when I saw him. Jett was on the floor.

"Jett, are you okay?" I questioned concern laced within the words.

"Where's Kendall?" He slurred. I shook my head signaling I didn't know.

"What happened?" His eyes widened as he focused on only me.

"Langston!" he cried urgently.

"What about her?" I demanded. Jett sat up and whimpered.

"Kendall was acting weird, like he was having an allergic reaction to something. So I called 911 and as soon as I did that he smacked the phone out of my hand and hit me with a baseball bat." Again I was torn. Even though I didn't like Jett I needed to get him to a hospital. But what about Langston. I pulled out my iPhone and called Carlos. It went to voicemail.

"Carlos. Please call me back when you get this. I just need to know Langston is safe." Then I called the house. No answer. So I called Logan. He answers cheerfully.

"Hey James. "

"Logan, I need you to take Jett to the hospital. He's at Kendall's condo." I said in a rush.

"Okay be right there." He says then hangs up.

"Jett, I have to leave, but trust me Logan's gonna come and take you to the hospital"

"Go to her James" He yelled as I rushed to my car.

Carlos' POV.

I sat with Langston on the couch trying to convince her that the scumbag Kendall would be fine.

"You believe me Wifey?" She smiled.

"I believe you hubby" She said which made me relax. There was a knock at the door.

"James and or Logan… It's open!" I yell. That was fast. Must been okay after all. The door opens to reveal that the person isn't Logan or James. Kendall Knight was at the door. My eyes widened as I saw his weapon of choice: A baseball bat. Oh God. And he was drunk.

"Get out!" I yelled. He stumbled towards me. Instinctively I felt Langston come to my side.

"Back off." He slurred. I glared and threw him a punch. Even though he was hammered beyond belief he managed to miss the punch with ease. He swung the bat and I wasn't nearly as lucky. The bat made contact with my knee and I gave out, falling to the floor. Once I was down the bat made contact with my head and it exploded into pain. Until I fell into unconsciousness.

Langston's POV.

"Carlos!" I screamed as I fell next to him. I couldn't just leave him here; Kendall was coming towards me with the bat. Kendall came for one thing and one thing only. Me. I knew that if I ran he would catch me. As drunk as he was he wasn't stupid. But that didn't stop me from trying. I fled to the front door. Nosey footsteps are what I heard behind me. I screamed hoping the neighbors would hear me. The house phone rang, and I wanted so bad to get it. It had to be James. I was at the door when Kendall slapped a hand around my mouth and dragged me to his car. He threw me in the trunk of his new Range Rover, where I screamed and begged for him to let me go. I sobbed when I heard the engine start up and I felt the car driving away from the _Palm Woods._

Only one thought race through my mind as he sped through the parking lot: He was going to rape me again.

_Well, I know it's been way too long. I was in a funk for the last few months and couldn't write ANYTHING! I hope you still want to know what happens._

_Also Review (:_


	16. Chapter 16: Kiddnapped

Review!

Langston's POV.

"Kendall. Please. Please let me go." I begged. By now we were out of the car and in some abandon warehouse. He stepped towards me and I stepped back, I would fight this monster if it killed me. He wasn't going to hurt me or my family again.

"Do you love James?" Other things I wasn't sure about. This however I was positive about.

"Yes." I say fiercely.

"Well that sucks. Since I love you. This means bye bye James." Kendall did a lot of things, but he never joked around.

"No! I'll do anything" I begged. Sex would probably be what he wanted, but I meant it when I said I would do anything. He grinned.

"Call your brother." It took a moment for me to realize. My brother had the baby.

"No, Kendall, he's just a baby." I pleaded looking into his Jade eyes; they were almost black with hatred.

"Call or little James goes bye bye."

"Leave him alone Kendall." His eyes softened just a bit.

"Sorry Sweetheart I can't do that. I promise you though that E.J will be fine." I didn't want to trust him, but what choice did I have?

"Hello" Logan answered on the first ring. His voice was frantic, he was shaking.

"Yogi Bear?" I whimper.

"Lang? Where are you?" I heard other voices as well meaning he couldn't be at home.

"Where are you?" I questioned.

"Hospital. Kendall gave Jett a concussion." Kendall looked at me and held out his hand awaiting the phone.

Logan's POV.

"Langston?" I questioned in full terror as I watched Camille with E.J.

"Logan, let me ask you a question. What would you do for your sister?" My eyes narrowed. Of course that scumbag had her.

"Where is she Knight? I swear to God if you laid a hand on her little head. I'll kill you." I was a little surprised at how menacing I sounded but I'd do anything for my little sister. He chuckled.

"She's fine obviously. But she won't stay that way unless you bring E.J to me. I want my son. Bring him to the abandon warehouse we use to play hockey at. And no police. Got it?" I remember that place. Very secluded. He would be able to see me enter. Meaning I couldn't bring anyone.

"Do I get my sister?" I questioned. Even though in my head I knew I wouldn't give E.J to Kendall. Kendall was insane.

"Yeah. I just want my son." He said rather impatiently. "I'll see you at 7 sharp." He said before he hung up. My eyes watered as I got E.J from Camille. After I went to Langston's house to find James. I slowly crept in, not wanting to be surprised with what might come out.

"Hello?" I called only to hear someone groan in pain. I ran into the living room to see Carlos on the floor.

"Carlitos?" I cried, causing E.J to whine a little. Carlos was out but slowly regaining consciousness. I heard the door open and I saw James was at my side. Tear drops on his face. I passed him E.J and looked at Carlos.

"Carlitos, can you tell me what happened?" He nodded.

"Hit me with baseball bat. Where's Langston?" His voice was scared which wasn't like Carlos. I hushed him and explained the situation to him and James.

"What are we gonna do?" James moaned. I sighed.

"Honestly I don't know. But giving him the baby is out of the question." I stated.

"What if I ask for Langston first?" I questioned. We came up with a plan that was sure proof. He said no police; he however said nothing about the guys. We got to the ware house by 6:30 and sure enough Kendall was waiting impatiently with his Range Rover running. I could see something with a bag over it.

Langston. When I got my hands on him, I was going to Kill Kendall Knight.

I held little E.J out.

"Give me my sister first" I hissed.

"Not gonna happen give me the baby." I glared.

"Just let me see my fucking little sister Knight." I yelled menacingly.

"How about this." He says while pulling out a gun. Oh Lord, he's gone completely insane. He hand the gun pointed at James.

"Set him down, nobody gets hurt. Clear?" I had to, he was going to kill James, I set E.J down and backed away.

"Now back away until I count to twenty." Once I was about twenty steps away and could no longer beat him if I wanted to. He picked up the baby.

"Hey little guy." He cooed. He was at his car.

"Wait. What about my sister? Knight where is she?" I yelled running at him.

He shot the gun.

It hit me.

Kendall's POV.

I got him. Little E.J. Yes I shot Logan before sprinting to the car, but he was coming towards me. E.J was beside me bursting out into a fit of cries and screams.

"It's okay little guy. You're gonna see mommy." I said to him gently. I put little E.J in his baby seat and drove. Drove to the place where I was keeping Langston. I would run away with her and _our _little boy. We could live happily ever after.

Although she might be just a tad bit mad that I killed he big brother.

I uploaded Two Chapters (: Happy Thanksgiving.


	17. Chapter 17

Kendall's POV.

I drove to where I was keeping Langston and handed her E.J.

"Oh God." She whispered. Then she glared,

"What the fuck did you do my brother to get E.J?" _Shot him dead _I thought to myself.

"Tricked him, Look, we can raise him together. You and I! His mommy and his _real _daddy!" I begged with pleading eyes.

"I wanna go back with my husband, my brother. I wanna be with James." She hissed. I went and sat beside her. I winced when she mentioned her brother.

"Why won't you give me a chance?" I whispered in her ear.

"YOU RAPED ME!" She exploded.

"I was drunk!" I cried. That's when she slapped me. Hard.

"And that gives you a reason? You ruined my family." She yelled as tears formed in her eyes. This broke my heart. I hated seeing her cry.

"Please, please don't cry." I whispered. She held our now napping baby.

"Please Kendall. Let us go back to James. I just want my husband and my brother." I winched again. Shit. Her eyes widened in horror, as if she knew I did something.

"Kendall Knight! What did you do to my brother?" She half yelled half threatened. I looked away in guilt.

"Kendall?" I pulled out the gun and shuddered.

"No, no. you didn't. You wouldn't. My brother." She shirked. This awakened little E.J. "My big brother. You fucking lunatic! You shot my brother?" She sobbed so hard I it scared me a little.

"Logan, Logan." She sobbed. I watched her with sad. If taking her to James would make her happy, I would do anything to make her happy.

"I'll take you to James." That's who she needed right now even though I wanted so badly for her to want me.

"Get away from me! Get away from me and my son now!"

"I'm going to take you to James." I whispered. She looked skeptical but allowed me to lead her to my car.

I drove her to the hospital I was sure James and hopefully her brother would be.

Langston's POV.

Kendall let me and E.J go before speeding into the night. My heart broke thinking about how my brother might be gone. I ran into the hospital to be instantly engulfed in a huge group hug. Carlos, James, Camille. All of which, where sobbing.

"Where's Logan?" I sobbed. Carlos took as shaky breath,

"In surgery. We all thought the bullet hit his chest. But lucky for him the way he was running towards Kendall saved his life. Bullet ended up hitting his shoulder instead. Knocked him to the ground, which only made the bullet go deeper into his shoulder." I cried harder. Logan…

*Five years later*

"Carlitos! Get the fuck out of my seat!" I yell. That bastard took my seat.

"Oh, You gonna make me?" He says teasing me.

"Carlitos!"

"Lannnggg!" He doesn't get up so I sit on him.

"OOH! Lap dance!" I roll my eyes and smack him with the closest pillow.

"Baby got attitude. Me likely!" I smile. Who possibly couldn't like Carlos?

"So what's up with those cuts on your leg? Naughty girl!" I roll my eyes yet again.

"No, my three year old fell in the garden." Speaking of my three year old, here she comes now.

"Uncle Carlos! Looky I got a phone!" Seconds later James comes downstairs,

"Has anyone seen my phone?" He looks at Carlos accusingly.

"Not this time. It was the little girl." He says pointing at the little girl.

"Hey! Bella!" James whined as Bella sticks her tongue out.

James and I had our own kid. Bella. And god he loved that little girl to death. We didn't forget about E.J though. I was just amazed that James could love E.J like his own. He took over the role of "father" to him because we agreed not to tell E.J who his real father was.

Kendall Knight.

That lunatic was on the loose at this very moment.

He was touring. Gustavo decided to make him a solo artist and guess what? He's touring.

Logan was okay, it took him a whole year and a half to get fully better. He nearly died from infection and blood loss. But he was here now and that's all that mattered.

"Hey Langston?" James questions while picking up Bella.

"Yeah?" I questioned. The alertness in his voice told me it wasn't going to be good. He gulped and bit his lip.

"Kendall's in town."

Review! Hit that little button right there! If you do I might update tomorrow too! (:


	18. Chapter 18:

Langston's POV.

"What?!" I yelled. How come I was the last to hear about this? I mean he did kidnap me.

"I'm sorry Langston, I mean his last tour stop was here, plus Katie and Ms. Knight are here" James explained apologetically. I took a few calming breaths. Everything was going to be fine. Okay, who am I kidding nothing's fine when Kendall Knight is in town.

"When was his last show?" I question. James looked everywhere but at me.

"Um… yesterday." I glared at him.

"Yesterday?" I hissed. He dropped his head, ashamed.

"I'm sorry." I hugged him tight before pecking him on the lips.

"No it's fine. I'm just overreacting." The doorbell rang and we looked at each other. In walked the whole Knight family.

Even Kendall.

Shaking with fear, Carlos held to me. Thank the Lord Logan was at Camille's.

"What do you want Knight?" James spat, Kendall looked at Bella. He's the only one within the Knight family who doesn't know who she is.

"Who's she and where's my son?" He demanded. James glared at him.

"That's Bella, our daughter and _our _son E.J is playing with his toys." Kendall glared.

"He's my son James!" He snapped. James sat down next to me. This was going to be a long day.

"Mommy! Mommy!" E.J had just walked into the room.

"Mommy! It broke! "He cried in horror as he held the broken fire truck. Kendall watched him wide eyed. The spontaneously he dropped to his knees and started crying. E.J looked over at him curiously.

"Daddy! What's wrong with that man? Why is he crying?" E.J questioned. This caused Kendall to sob harder, especially when E.J called James his father. James picked E.J up and glared at Kendall.

"I'm not sure buddy."

"Langston… He's beautiful." Kendall whispered. That's when Carlos started glaring at him,

"Get out! You're not wanted here." Kendall looked up with sad eyes.

"Please just let me see my son." I watched him sadly; he'd done terrible, unforgivable things to me. But E.J was his son, whether I liked it or not and Kendall loved him.

"Kendall, please leave." I said in the calmest voice I could muster. He gets up slowly, looked at E.J one more time before walking out the door, His mom and sister behind him.

"Mommy! He had my eyes!" E.J said pointing at his Jade colored orbs.

"Why did he have my eyes Mommy?" I let out a shaky laugh, looking to Carlos and James for help. E.J looked thoughtful.

"Mommy, why don't I look like Daddy and Bella looks so much like him." Oh Crap.

"How about we fix this toy? Kay?" He smiled brightly. Thank God five year olds where easy to distract. I sent E.J and Bella to the play room, and then looked at Carlos.

"What am I gonna do?"

"You can relax! He's five; he isn't going to remember this."

I really hope Carlos was right.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and smiled as I made my way to Bella's room. She held up her hands and I picked her up.<p>

"How about we have Uncle Carlos make pancakes!" She smiled and nodded her head. We walked to E.J's room and I screamed. My son was not in his bed. The only think there was a note.

_Dear Langston,_

_I've got E.J, he's safe. I promise to take care of him and I'm sorry I had to kidnap him. It's just that James won't let me see him. He's my son and I just want some sort of bond with him. I promise to return him._

_-Kendall. _

I screamed again. Of course Kendall had him. Kidnap was his specialty. I ran into the living room and saw James, Carlos and Logan stand up.

"Where's E.J?" Questioned James.

"Kendall took him. Kendall took my son." I sobbed. Logan came over and put his arms protectively around me and Bella.

"Look, we're going to find him and get E.J back Kay?" He whispered. He went to take Bella, but I instantly hold her closer to me.

"We're going to get him now." I looked at Carlos who said that.

"I'm coming with you guys. "I state, kissing Bella on the forehead before passing her to Logan. Carlos looks like he's about to object but decides not to. James grabbed my hand as we walked out to the car with Carlos following us.

We were getting back my son.

Kendall's POV.

I smiled sweetly at E.J as he opened his eyes. He looked at me with great confusion.

"You're that man that was crying yesterday!" I nodded.

"I am that man."

"Where are my mommy and daddy?" He said looking around the room. I sat next to him.

"Your mommy's on her way and your daddy's right here." He whipped his head around, looking around everywhere.

"Where? I don't see him. Is he hiding?" A small smile made its way to my lips.

"I'm your daddy E.J, me." He stared confused again.

"No! My daddy had Brown hair and Hazel eyes." He said, emphasizing his point by pointing at his eyes and pulling on his hair.

"No, that's your _step-dad,_ mommy married him but he's not your real dad" He put his finger up to his lips, thinking. God he was so cute.

"If you're my daddy, why haven't I seen you?"

"I've been working, but I'm here now. And if you'll let me I'd love to be your daddy." He smiled brightly.

"Okay! When mommy gets here we can be a real family." I kissed his forehead.

"Yes we can." I was about to take him downstairs to play with all the new toys I bought him when the doorbell rang.

"Stay here E.J, I think that's mommy." He nodded as I left the room. I open the door and am met with a punch from… Langston?

"Where is he Kendall?" She cried.

"Relax; I'll take you to him. Where's James?" She shook her head.

"He's looking around the house." I brought her inside and took her to E.J. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him.

"Mommy, daddy and I were about to play with some toys. Can I stay longer?" Langston looked surprised.

"This isn't your daddy E.J so no." She said weakly. He giggled.

"Yes he is. " He ran to me and I picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Langston, this is my son. You can't keep him from me. I love him." I whispered, my voice faltered. "And I love you too"

I kissed her.

"LANGSTON!"

We turn around and are met with the faces of James and Carlos. Both of which are shocked.

So not much of a cliff hanger. Sorry. Anyway Review! Review. Let's me know people are reading and izzydot, I have at least 10 more chapters before the story is over.


	19. Chapter 19

Langston's POV.

James and Carlos start walking away.

"No! James." I cried in horror. "He kissed me. I swear." Kendall stood there with a look of hurt on his face.  
>"Kendall, give E.J to Langston." James practically growled. Kendall shook his head.<p>

"He's my son, I want to keep him." E.J wrapped his hands around Kendall as far as they would reach.

"I wanna stay with daddy!" E.J cried and hugged Kendall tighter. James and Carlos stared in shock.

"E.J, we're leaving. Bella misses you." He pouted.

"But mommy, I don't want to leave" He whined.

"Well too bad!" I yelled a little louder than I intended to, while having my hands out. E.J shook his head stubbornly.

"Langston, let him stay the night." Kendall whispered. I glared.

"Never you crazy lunatic." Kendall sighed.

"How about you go with mommy?" E.J shook his head yet again. Obviously kid wasn't budging, and Carlos and James where still looking in shock.

"Fine, Noon." I said looking at directly at Kendall. Kendall looked like he's just on the lottery.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" I grabbed Carlos' hand and drag him and James to the car.

"What the Hell? You're not letting Kendall keep him right?" I sigh.

"It's what the kid wants. What am I supposed to do?" We drive home in mostly silence and walk in the house.

"Well?" Logan questions anxiously. Bella was on the floor playing with Logan's iPhone. Well she had it in her mouth.

"Bella! Get that out of your mouth!" I snapped. Tears filled her eyes.

"Whoa! Langston, what happened?" Logan asks, picking up Bella and wiping her eyes. I sighed.

"E.J wanted to stay with his "daddy". Nothing I could do about it." I said bitterly. Logan's eyes widen. Bella had Logan's phone in her mouth yet again.

"Bella! Take it out now!" She looked frightened. I hardly ever yelled at my kids.

"Lang. calm down. She's three" Logan said gently. Carlos and James walked in the room and James takes Bella who's crying hysterically.

"Maybe you should take a nap. Kay?" James stated before carrying the three year old away.

"Sorry about your phone Yogi Bear." He laughed.

"It's a phone; she can chew on it all she wants." I smile and yawn.

"Imma take that nap now." I went to my room, lay down and there's Carlos.

"Don't worry, E.J, he still loves you Kay?" He says brushing my hair out of my face. "Now, what's really bothering you Lang." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't wanna talk about it Carlos."

"Finee, But I wanna hear about it when you wake up alright?" I smile and nod.

"Okay."

"Nighty Night. Sweet Dreams." He bent down and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and sighed. There was something bothering, making me go crazy.

That kiss.

I enjoyed it.

Now that's a cliff hanger. Sorry it's supa short! Review like crazy people! (:


	20. Chapter 20: Revelations

**One Year later**

Langston's POV.

"James?" I whispered. He smiled.

"Yeah Langston?" At my curiously,

"I'm pregnant." He wrapped his arms around me and lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Langston! I'm so happy." He cried. But I wasn't.

It was Kendall's baby.

Again.

James was at a photo shoot and I had gone to pick E.J from Kendall's house and well now I was pregnant. I'm so going to kill Kendall. But right now I was too afraid to tell James. He smiled again and kissed my lips. I knew I was a terrible person, How could I do this to James?

"I'm going to go pick up E.J." I whispered.

"Can I come?" Carlos cried from within the house, I nodded. Once we got to the car Carlos kissed me on the cheek.

"Congrates on the little bun in Yo oven!" He yelled looking at my currently flat stomach smiling. I bit my lip nervously as I drove. Kendall didn't know yet. We got out and went inside Kendall's condo. E.J was playing with toys,

"Mommy! Look at this!" It was a play truck. I smiled as Kendall handed me a bag with E.J's things in it. E.J now spent weekends with Kendall. I took the bag shakily as Kendall planted a kiss on E.J's forehead.

"Bye E.J." We got to in the car and I begin driving home.

"Mommy, can we go out to dinner with daddy? He really wants to." I nearly had a heart attack. The thought of being near Kendall made me sick. Or maybe it was the morning sickness.

Either way.

E.J ran inside and said hi to Logan and Bella, as I walked in I about passed out.

"Whoa missy, you don't look all that good." James states as he carries me bridal style to our room.

"I don't feel good either."

"Nap. You're burning up. "he said nervously feeling my forehead. I nodded as he turned out the lights. Outside I could hear James.

"No Bella, you can't go in there. Mommy's sleeping. " I heard Bella start whining. Eventually it faded away as it faded way I remembered why I was so upset.

I was going to have to tell James. This baby wasn't his. It's Kendall's. I could only pray that James will be as understanding as last time.

Only I hadn't been raped.

* * *

><p>That night I had gone to pick E.J up as I do every weekend. James had been at a late night photo shoot for some magazine and E.J had been asleep in his room. Kendall invited me in. We had many drinks and well…<p>

I was thinking about this as I made my way to Kendall's condo. Today was the day. I had to tell him.

I knocked on the door.

"Langston?" Kendall questioned in surprise.

"You might want to sit down for this." I said to him. He sat down once we were in side.

"What's wrong? Is E.J okay?" His voice was that of a protective father. I had to admit that Kendall was a good father. He treated E.J with so much love.

"E.J's fine." He relaxed, then tensed up.

"Carlos, James or Logan?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?" I sighed and looked at the floor.

"I'm pregnant with your kid…. Again."

"Langston… that's great!" he said in an excited voice. I shook my head.

"No! I'm married to James!" I snapped.

"Then leave James for me. We can raise E.J and our future kid together." He said desperately.

"You are crazy!" I said angrily, "I'm not leaving James for you. If it weren't for you this wouldn't be happening." I screamed. He looked hurt, but honestly I didn't care,

"We wouldn't have E.J." He whispered,

"I don't care! I could've had a great life. But no you had to fuck that up!" I hissed then left slamming the door. I went home and stormed in the living room,

* * *

><p>"Mommy! I'm hungry." E.J whined.<p>

"Then go get some food." I snapped. He widened his little Jade orbs in horror.

"You ruined my life. You and your stupid father!" His eyes flooded with tears as I walked away from him. I could hear him and I could hear as Logan ran to him. I went to my bedroom totally ignoring my crying son, soon after that I heard Carlos come in,

"Why would you say that to him? Tell him those lies." I rolled my eyes,

"Those weren't lies Carlos!"

"Yes they were." Tears started falling down my cheeks,

"Carlos, you have no idea how dirty I feel. " He wraps his hands around me,

"Lang, I don't want you to feel dirty or any other way about yourself, you're an amazing mother. I'm going to leave you alone now." I nodded as he walked out the room. About an hour later James came in,

"We need to talk." Talking was about the last thing I wanted to do.

"James I'm a terrible person! You deserve someone better!" He looked shocked,

"Where is this coming from?" He questioned as he started coming towards me ii backed away feeling dizzy and sick.

"Langston you should sit down. You don't look good." I shook my head as the world faded in and out. James moved towards me.

I passed out.


	21. Chapter 21:Revelations Part II

Kendall's POV.

My doorbell rang and when I answered it, it was Carlos with E.J.

"Daddy!" E.J cried with a smile and held his arms out. I took him from Carlos and then gave Carlos a look of curiosity; Carlos didn't like me, why was he dropping off my kid?

"E.J, why don't you go watch _Thomas the Train._" I said, He eagerly ran to his room.

"Why are you dropping E.J off?" I doubt he'd tell me but he did,

"Langston, she's in the hospital."

"What?! What's wrong with her?" I could tell this hurt Carlos.

"They don't know, they just know she's really sick. I'm letting you keep E.J till she comes out. He needs you." I scratched my neck, then I remembered her baby, _our baby. _

"Her baby?" I managed to choke out. Carlos shakes his head fighting back tears,

"They honestly don't know either. But they imagine it's a trooper like its momma. Look Kendall I gotta get back to the hospital, just take care of the kid, Kay?" I nodded, then grabbed his sweater,

"Carlos, I honestly hope she gets better. I really do." Carlos nodded,

"Me too Kendall, me too." And with that he was out the door. I looked at my son who was enjoying the show in front of him. The front door opened and revealed Katie.

"Auntie Katie!"

"E.J!" Katie cried as E.J ran to her, she planted a kiss on his forehead which caused him to giggle.

"Kendall, why is he here? It's not the weekend." I sighed,

"Langston's in the hospital, now before you ask "What?" and "Why?" I don't know. Carlos just dropped E.J off and told me that she was in the hospital." Katie nodded.

"Well alright."

* * *

><p>Carlos POV.<p>

I was with Logan and James in the hospital lobby,

"This waiting, it's driving me fuckking crazy. " Logan agreed,

"I know Carlitos, but you cannot break down right now. Not when James needs you." He states while point to James who was in a corner about to lose it.

"What if she and her baby don't make it?" I questioned,

"We can't think like that, she has two kids and a husband." Logan stated. We were to busy talking we didn't see James leave.

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV.<p>

E.J and I were in his room watching the _Lion King _when there was a knock on the door, even though we had differences Katie stayed with me and E.J awaiting any news we heard about Langston.

"I'll get it!" Katie yelled. Within minutes Katie was calling me down. E.J lay asleep in his bed so I covered him with a blanket and went downstairs. Who I was met with was a surprise to me, Camille was at the door looking troubled.

"What do you want Camille?"

"Look I don't have time, just come with me quick." Her tone was worry mixed with something I couldn't put my tongue on so I grabbed sleeping E.J from his room and we got into my car.

"What's this about Camille?" Katie questioned. I wanted to know the same.

"It's James." Well obviously he was hurt with his wife in the hospital,

"What about him?"

"Just… you have to see to believe." she parked in the hospital parking lot and lead me to a secluded area which was clear… except for James and someone girl.

As I got closer I noticed who the girl was: Jo Taylor, an ex of mine.

James and Jo, they were making out.

Review! (: No ghost readers!


	22. Chapter 22: What's Happening to Us?

Kendall's POV.

I ran at him and he looked shocked as I connected my fist with his face.

"That's for cheating on Langston with Jo." I yelled. I got one more punch in before Katie pulled me off.

"Kendall, it wasn't like that. She kissed me." Jo pouted.

"But you kissed back." James gave her a look that told her to shut up quick. Whatever. I really didn't care about them.

"Your wife is in the hospital and this is what you do?" What does Langston see in him?

"Kendall, she kissed me. I swear." Jo intervened again.

"No I didn't manwhore."

"Shut up Jo." He bossed and pushed her aside. If I got my hands on him again I would kill him.

"How could you cheat on Langston?" I demanded, my voice cracked as I said her name.

"You have to believe me Kendall." But I didn't, scratch that, couldn't believe anything that bastard had to say.

"Kendall, stop yelling, your son is here." I forgot I brought E.J, he looked at me frightened. I hurried over to him and picked that up.

"Sorry you had to see that little guy." I smile and kiss his forehead. As I look to James I see that Jo is walking away angrily.

"Guys!" That's Logan.

"Guys! She's awake!" Logan announced as he threw me a skeptical look.

"We can see her?" Katie questioned.

"Yeah." Then he looked at me again, nervously.

"Let him come Logan." My sister vouched. Logan nodded and soon we were in an elevator on to the third floor. James kept shooting me desperate looks the whole time while we were in the elevator. Once we got to the room E.J. jump on the bed with her.

"Mommy!" She smiled wide.

"Well hello to you too." I smiled at that. They were just too cute together. We would make a cute family.

"So what's wrong with you?" I quizzed. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Just over tired I guess." I nodded.

"Well that's all that matters is that you're okay." James states as he walked over and kissed her forehead. I clenched me fist. That fucking bastard.

"Mommy? Is James in trouble?" James looked panic. Langston looked confused.

"Why would he be in trouble?" Langston asked. Katie looked at me, knowing what E.J was about to say but neither of us said anything.

"Because he kissed another girl." Langston looked James in the eyes,

"I-is this t-true?" He was speechless.

* * *

><p>Langston's POV.<p>

E.J. nodded. "Daddy, Auntie Katie and Camille where all there." I looked in all of their directions; they all decided it was time to check out their shoes. James still hadn't answered my question.

"Did you?" He looked at me with desperate eyes,

"Jo kissed me. I swear." Jo? As in Jo Taylor? Kendall's ex? I hugged E.J. closer to me. I was too tired to be dealing with this right now. I was just confused, I mean I know I shouldn't be saying anything; I was pregnant with another man's baby. It's just that I love him so much. Maybe I'm being selfish.

"Why was she here?" Logan questioned, I wanted to know the same thing,

"A friend of hers just got out of surgery, I went outside to take a breather and she was there. I started making friendly conversation and that's when she kissed me." James responded.

"Look, I'm tired and I really don't want to deal with this…" I admitted. They were all eyeing me suspiciously, awaiting an answer. This staring caused me to question too.

Should I believe James, even though I know his reputation… James speaks taking me out of thought.

"Look. I'm sorry. It really shouldn't have happened." I shake my head,

"We'll talk about it when I get home." E.J. jumped off the bed and ran to Kendall.

"I don't want to stay with James! I wanna go home with daddy!" Kendall looked to me to see if this was okay. I nodded and off they went out the door.

I was pregnant with Kendall's baby. James was tonguing Kendall's ex. E.J was rebelling.

What was happening to my family?

Sort of a filter chapter. The next one will be full of drama. Promise.

I don't own Big Time Rush.

Also... Review! (:


	23. Gone

**Langston.**

I was finally home. Carlos was sitting on the couch watching "Bad Girls Atlanta", James walks in and I think this is a good enough time to talk about him kissing Jo.

"We should talk." James states. I nod. Carlos looks at James.

"James. I think you and I should have a little chat first." I look at Carlos. Umm, what was he doing?

"Carlos?"

"Lang. It'll take like five minutes." I nod and watch as Carlos and James walk up the stairs to Carlos' room.

**Carlos. **

Once I get James in my room I look at him.

"James, I like you. I really do. And you seem to make my best friend happy…" He smiled at my words. But I wasn't done yet. "However, if you hurt her. I promise I will hurt you. Because nobody hurts her. Not after everything she's been through. You got it? " James back against a wall and it was kind of funny to see. I mean I was a good few inches shorter than him. I smirk and walk down the stairs. I see Langston looking at me.

"What did you guys talk about?" She quizzes.

"I was just telling James how much I like him." I smile. She smiles slightly.

"Oh and James… I meant everything I said up there." And with that I left.

**James.**

Carlos scared the living shit out of me. And I was freaking 6'2. Why was I scared of him? Probably because I knew everything he said up there is true. I sat next to Langston; it was really hard to look her in the eyes. Truth is, I've been seeing Jo for about six months. All of this nonsense with Kendall and Langston has brought me down and Jo, she was there. My phone rings and I look at the caller I.D_. Jo?_

"Can I get this real quick?" Langston smiled. I really did feel bad about cheating on her, especially since she's pregnant with my kid but I just can't help it. Jo is like a drug. I run upstairs and answer the phone.

"Jo? Why are you calling me?" I quizzed.

"I'm pregnant." Did I hear her right? Did she just say she was pregnant.

"No. You can't be. It's not mine." I stated. I heard her sigh on the other end.

"James, I am and I haven't been with anyone but you." Is what she replied with. I fainted.

**Langston.**

I hear a loud "Thud" from upstairs. I run up and see James on the floor. What happened?

"James, are you okay?" I question. He nods.

"Just tripped. That's all." I nod and in comes Bella.

"Daddy! Are you okay?" His face lights up when he sees her.

"Daddy's fine." He smiles and starts tickling her. She starts giggling. I watched as they interacted. James and I and our family. We were perfect.

**James. **

The next morning I went to see Jo. I had to keep this a secret. If anyone found out… I didn't want to think about that.

"James!" Jo yelled as she swung her hands around my neck. It held her for a few seconds and then let go. I had to keep on telling myself I was married.

"What are we going to do?" She asked me. I hadn't thought about that. What was I going to do.

"Honestly, I don't know. I have a wife. A kid and another kid on the way." She looked angry.

"You got me pregnant James! Your wife is going to find out sooner or later." She yelled a bit loudly causing people in the parking lot to look at us.

"James. You cheated on my sister?" A voice behind me croaked.

Shit! It was Logan.

I turned around and was meant with Logan.

"Did you cheat on my sister?" He questioned again, I didn't know what to say.

"I-I can explain." I stuttered. Jo looked at me,

"Yes! James explain how you snuck out to see me after all those "Late night photo-shoots." She had a smirk on her face.

"Be quiet Jo." I bossed. She was really annoying.

"You know what James? Save it. Kendall is so much better than you." Was all he said before he turned his back to me. All I could think of was "No. Logan. Take that back." But I knew I couldn't change it.

**Logan.**

I got in my car and started driving to Kendall's house. I don't know why I was driving there. Maybe it was because I wanted him to beat James. It really didn't matter what he did, I just wanted James to feel pain. Plus I knew Kendall had feelings for Langston. He loves her and he's a great father too. I knocked on the door.

"Logan?" He questioned. Probably wondering why I was here after he had shot me.

"Can we talk? It's about James and Langston." I saw his face darken. He nodded, just as he did E.J came into view.

"Uncle Logie!" He yelled as he jumped into my arms.

"Look E.J. Uncle Logan and I need to talk. How about you go play with your toys." He nodded and we waited until we heard the bedroom door close.

"What is it?" I took a deep breath before I told him what I heard.

"James cheated on Logan with Jo and It wasn't just a one-time kiss sort of thing. He got her pregnant." I watched as his jade orbs widen with the news.

"Does she know?" He quizzed, I shook my head.

"I don't know how to tell her." I confessed. He looked at me.

"You take care of E.J. I'll go talk to her." Is what he said and he said it with determination.

**Kendall. **

That fucking bastard. How could he cheat and get Jo pregnant. I took a couple deep breathes before I arrived on the door steps of James and Langston's house. I knocked on the door and James answered.

"Where is Langston?" I quizzed.

"Why should I tell you anything." He responded with. Did he want to get hit right now?

"Where is she Diamond?" I tried again.

"She's out with Bella. Wh—" He didn't finish his sentence because I punched his smack-daddy in his face. After that first punch I started laying punches into his face. Funny thing was he wasn't even fighting back. I guess he agreed with me in the sense that he deserved this.

"Daddy!" A little girl yelled. Oh shit. Langston was back. "Daddy!" The little girl screamed again as Langston pulled me off of James.

"What is wrong with you?!" Langston yelled. I shook my head.

"He deserves it." I hissed. She looked at me. "Langston, he cheated on you with Jo, more than once and now she's pregnant!" I yelled. I saw her whole world crush under my words. I didn't want to hurt her but she needed to hear about this.

"Kendall, why would you make this up? I thought we were becoming civil. But I guess not." She thought I was lying? I wouldn't lie to her.

"I'm not lying Langston. Why don't you ask him?" I questioned, hoping that James would be man enough to tell her the truth.

"James. Tell me he's lying." She cries out as tears over whelm her.

"I can't Langston, I'm sorry." She looks at me and then looks at the ground.

"Fine then, I guess you deserve to know the truth as well. I slept with Kendall and this baby isn't yours. It's his." James didn't say anything his eyes kept shifting from me to her. He didn't say anything as he walked out the door. He simply just left.

**Langston. **

I woke up the next morning thinking about how much of a fucking mess my life was. I heard shuffling in the kitchen downstairs and went to check it out. I saw Carlos cooking his famous pancakes. Even those wouldn't cheer me up. I also saw a note. I picked it up.

_Dear Langston,_

_I can't deal with this right now. I love you and Bella dearly but I just can't. I think we need some time apart. I can't promise I'll come back. Don't try looking for me. I don't want to be found. _

_-James. _

I busted into tears. I couldn't handle this. James was gone and here I was. All alone.

Review! Let's get this story to 100 reviews! (:


	24. Sorry

**Carlos.**

***Nine Months Later.***

It's been nine months since James left and to be honest I think Langston is doing well without him. Despite me not liking Kendall, he has step up and took his role as a father. And he's good with E.J and Bella. As for James, he hasn't been around at all, not to see Bella. Not to see Langston. Sad thing is he posts pictures on _Instagram _all the time and we all know exactly where he is. Jo's house. What a sad excuse for a husband.

"Well Wifey, I'm going to go see my other wife, Stephanie. Sees you later." I yell as I walk out the door. Yes, Stephanie and I got married. Best day ever.

"Bye Hubby! Tell other wife I said hi!" She smiles as I walk out the door.

**Langston.**

I watched as Carlos at the door before continuing to stroke Kendall's blonde hair. Yes we have gotten closer. I mean he's the only one staying with me considering I'm nine months pregnant. We sat on the couch watching "Bad Girl Club: Atlanta" and I can honestly say I'm content with this. Kendall has been the only thing I've had for nine months. He hasn't left my side, not even for a minute. At that moment felt an intense pain in my abdomen area and I've had two kids so I know what this means.

"Kendall, I think you should get me to a hospital." Kendall looks at me with a confused look.

"Are you okay?" I nod.

"I'm fine, I just think that little Kendra is ready to come into this world." The confused look on his face was replaced with a look of one with excitement.

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie? Just get me to a hospital." I groan as Kendall helps me to his car. "Can you get my hospital bag?" Kendall nods before running into the house and grabbing my hospital bag. The ride to the hospital was good, Kendall whispering soothing things into my ear and just being my rock.

"I texted Logan and Carlos. They're on their way." In a way this reminded me of E.J.'s birth, only I would be here with someone who actually _wanted_ to be here. I nod as we pull into the hospital and they get me a room. Coincidently I got the same doctor as I had when I had E.J.

"Should we wait for your husband?" He quizzed as his eyes shifted to Kendall. I didn't have time nor did I want to wait for James, he probably wouldn't be here anyway.

"No."

"Alright. Let's have this baby then!" The doctor states enthusiastically. Kendall takes his rightful place beside me, letting me squeeze the crap out of his hand. Moments later a baby's cries echo the room. A nurse left with the baby but was back minutes later with a healthy baby girl.

"Your daughter." The nurse presented. She handed me the baby. She was beautiful as ever, with my bright brown eyes and Kendall's dirty blonde hair. Kendall looked at me eagerly.

"Can I hold her?" He questions as if I'd say no.

"Yes Kendall, you can hold _your _daughter." I grin as Carlos and Logan burst into the room. I smile stayed planted on my face until I got an unwanted visitor. _James. _ What was he doing here? He made it pretty clear that he didn't want anything to do with me or E.J.

"I didn't come here to fight." Was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Then what did you come here for?" Logan inquired.

"I came to talk to Langston, about us." I looked around the room. Kendall, Logan and Carlos all looked from me to James.

"Fine you have five minutes." He looked at Logan and Carlos.

"Carlitos, Yogi Bear? Could you give us some time?" They nodded and walked out the room leaving only Kendall.

"That means you too Knight." James stated bitterly. Kendall glanced at me, I nodded. He got up and took Kendra.

"I've been thinking, I miss you and Bella. I just want to come home." Things didn't add up with this. All of sudden he wanted to come home when he was playing house with Jo.

"She kicked you out didn't she?" I inquired.

"No she didn't. I want to be with you. We took a vow, for better or for worse and I don't know about you… But I meant that." James emitted. Trying to persuade me. It wasn't working.

"How did you know I was in the hospital?"

"I brought Jo in. I saw your name on the door." I gritted my teeth. I really hate Jo Taylor. I inhaled a breath, what I was about to say would definitely change some lives.

"I love you too James…" I watched as his face became brighter. "… But I can't be with you. You're not the man I married. The man I dated for a year and half. You've changed and not in a good way…" His face fell, but I wasn't finished yet. "James, I wanted a divorce. Good Bye." I released looking at his face.

"B-but Langston…" He croaked out. I shook my head and pointed towards the door. His head hanged low as he walked out the door and metaphorically my life. Kendall walks in seconds later Kendra in hand.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

* * *

><p>"Alright Kendra, throw the ball to E.J." I yell as my two year old daughter throws the ball to her eight year old brother E.J. who catches it with ease. He grins wide before looking at me.<p>

"Now I'm going to throw it to you." He points at Kendall who nods happily. Days like this I think about my life. I wish I could say that James and I worked it out and we're happy. But that's not what happened. Since I'd last seen him at the hospital, he ran off taking our daughter with him. Even worse, he didn't run off with Jo or anything. He simply vanished off the planet.

"Okay it's your turn to catch it Mrs. _Knight_." Kendall states while throwing me the ball towards me. I smile back eagerly.

I'll never get tired of hearing that.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I ended this early… But I couldn't think of a better way to end it. <strong>

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**


End file.
